


remember me.

by Louisabarf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Depression, Gay, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisabarf/pseuds/Louisabarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2021. 6 years ago, One Direction split up. 6 years ago, they broke apart. 6 years ago, Louis died. The loss of Louis took the biggest toll on Harry. Harry believes it was his fault that Louis died. He lives in hating and blaming himself, everyday of his life. Liam, Niall and Zayn take it on themselves to get Harry help, real help. Harry opens up about his past with the help of a doctor but the blame is still there, it still burns him. It will remain there till the day he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Harry meets with his therapist for the first time and the story begins. This is the first story I've written on here, so don't have high expectations :)

The office looked like a library, a dark mahogany wooden desk with a matching desk chair, hundreds of books on shelves. Endless amounts of paperwork and files, filled file cabinets and they were even stacked up on tables, the walls were covered in promotionally posters such as 'how to help yourself' and 'Depression: the big bully of your mind' to give an extra character to the room- not that it needed anymore character due to the impeccable artwork of the engravings that have been carved oh so delicately into the roof and down the walls-and a long, red leather couch was placed in the middle of the room, directly across from it was a brown, leather chair placed conveniently next to a end table that was occupied with a single desk lamp and a notebook with a golden pen, rested on a blank, empty page. . The room smelt of new books and scented candles.

You might think strange for an office to smell of lemon and jasmine scented candles? Yes. Well this isn't an ordinary office for meetings and paperwork, no this was an office of a doctor. Not an ordinary doctor at that either. You see this is a psychatrictist office. The doctor helps with depression, behavioural problems and stress, all of which the next client has.

Dr. Serrano was just overlooking his next patient's file. He read over all the apparent problems the next client has endured. Depression, alcoholism, some drug use, traumatic flashbacks, major attacks (panic), detachment issues, jail me ( number of occasions, all bailed out). The list goes on. Dr. Serrano isn't surprised by all the notes that is written in the patients file, this is an everyday thing for him.

"Doctor Serrano, your next client is here. Shall I send him in?" Nicola, the secretary says, through the switchboard on the doctor’s phone.

"Yes, send him in. Thank you Nicola" Doctor Serrano replies. He stands up from his desk chair and moves to in front of his desk, he straightens out his shirt and places the glasses, that was sin his breast pocket, onto his face

Doctor Serrano isn't an old man, he's in his early forties. He's quite a casual man, his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he wears tan trousers and brown dress shoes. He still has to look smart enough for his job. His brown longish hair is pushed back off of his face and smoothed back into a small ponytail at the bottom of his neck. He pushes his black glasses up the bridge of his nose and clears his throat, waiting for a knock on the door, the knock belonging to his next client.

His door swings open and smacks against the back wall, making pictures on the wall shudder and even some lose paperwork fly, due to the new force of air that entered the room. The figure stands in the doorway, sneering at nothing in particular, probably because the room is so light and clean compared to places he normally goes. The figure steps in ever so slightly, he is dressed in black -really skinny- jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black, old, tattered boots. Both of the man’s pale, skinny arms are covered in tattoo's, leading up to his neck. His t-shirt is low cut and you can see the tattoos all over his chest. Black and permanent against the man's milky skin.

Lip, nose and eyebrow piercings cover his face. In his ears black stretchers to match the black theme of his outfit. His mouth turned down into a prominant frown, his once green, vibrant eyes now a dull, grey colour with no life in them, his messy, brown curls resting against his scrunched up forehead, greasy and dirty. This boy looked like he'd been to hell and back, his walk seemed like the world was hanging on his shoulders and pulling in down into defeat. On his pale face, he had a slight stubble, spiked and unshaven, purple bags under his eyes, showing that this man does not get enough sleep, his eyebrows furrowed and untidy.

"Ah Mr Styles, I am Doctor Serrano. Nice to meet you" The doctor says, walking from his desk towards 'Mr Styles', sticking up his hand for Mr Styles to shake.

Mr Styles glares at the doctors extended hand, he snorts and smacks the hand away walking into the room, fully. Doctor Serrano drops his hand and sighs, gritting his teeth. He closes the office door, securely and quietly before turning back to see Mr Styles looking around the room in confusion, not knowing where to sit. 

"Why don't you lay down, Mr Styles?" He asks, politely, gesturing his hand towards the couch. Mr Styles snorts in response again before speaking.

"It's Harry, not Mr Styles" 'Harry' snaps. He sits down on the couch, then swung his legs up and lying down, resting his head down, sighing contently. He crosses his arms over his chest and then folds one foot over the other, showing a closed and dominate action, Doctor Serrano taking note.

"Okay, Harry" Doctor Serrano sits on the arm chair, across from the tattooed boy, he picks up the notebook and pen. He studies the boy for a minute, everything about Harry seems so tense, so strained. Doctor Serrano believes you can tell who and what someone is by their body language. He swears by it. In this case, not so much.

"So Harry, why are you here?" A nice easy question to start off today's session.

"You tell me Doc, I didn't sign myself up for this!" Harry groans.

"Ah yes your friends, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik did" Doctor Serrano answers, flicking through some papers.

"They're not my friends!" Harry snaps. Doctor Serrano wrote down some notes.

"They care about you a great deal Harry, if they wanted you to get help" Dr Serrano answers.

"They don't care. Nobody cares. Why the hell am I here? You can't do anything to 'help' me. Look, I'm a fuck up, nobody can help me" Harry replies, bitterly. Doctor Serrano looks up from his notes and studies Harry. Harry's eyebrows are furrowed together, his frown still prominent and eyes full of anger. Doctor Serrano sighs, irritably.

"You're right"

"What?" Harry asks.

"You're right, I can't do anything to help you, no. I can't help you, if you don't want to help yourself. I 'm not here to force you into revealing your past or whatever, frankly I'm only here to get my pay check. Whether I help you or not, I'm still getting paid. So you can go home, you can leave this office and never come back, that won't faze me, it really won't. That's just some punk kid, that thinks he's too cool or whatever to be here off my back. So you can chose Mr Styles, you can get up off of my couch and walk straight out of this office, go back to wherever you came from or you could stay here and actually want to accomplish something. Your choice" Doctor Serrano says.

Harry looks back at the doctor, losing the anger and looks in surprise. "M'arry, not Mr Styles"

"Okay Harry.....now shall we get on with today's session? Doctor Serrano asks. Harry gives a shy nod to the doctor then returns his gaze back up to the ceiling, waiting for questions to be asked.

"Okay, can you tell me what makes you happy, Harry?" Doctor Serrano asks.

Harry takes a while to think about that question. Harry can't really remember the last time he was really happy. it's been along time since he has even experienced a smile or a laugh instead of a grimace. He's never been the same since that day

"What normally makes people happy, doctor?" Harry asks, innocently, pure innocence, no act. It shocked the doctor how much the lad looked like a young boy, despite the tattoos and piercings.

"You tell me, Harry. What makes or made your happy? Sports? Reading? Music?" Harry looked up at the doctor for a second, nodding his head, thoughtfully.

"Music"

"Music? Do you like listening to it or do you play any instruments?"

"I used to be in a band" Harry says remembering his years spent with his best friends, singing and performing. He loved those years.

"A band? What kind of band?" Doctor Serrano asks.

"We were giving the term 'boy band' but we always said we weren't like any other boy band before" Harry murmurs, quietly.

"Who was we? Who was in the band with you? Liam? Niall? Zayn?" Doctor Serrano asked, intrigued.

"Yes and....Lou" Harry murmurs.

"Lou? Was he special to you Harry?" Doctor Serrano questions.

"You could say that....he was my best friend" Harry answers sadly.

"Was? What happened?"

"Um....he-he's...dead" Harry says, biting his lips and looking up to the ceiling, pushing back his unshed tears. Not here, he won't cry here. Not now.

"Harry we can talk about Louis later on in other sessions if you want, just if you're not ready yet" Doctor Serrano says, looking up from his notes.

"Yeah.....if you don't mind Doc" Harry says, rubbing his face with his large hands, getting rid of his tears.

"Now why don't you tell me about your band?" Doctor Serrano says.

"Yes, okay. Um....we were called One Direction... And that's where everything started really"

"What was the life of a boy band like?" Asked Doctor Serrano, ready to write down what Harry was about to say.

"Amazing. The money, the fame, the sex, the parties. Where do you want to start?" Harry asks.

"The beginning" Doctor Serrano answers, looking up from his notes. His glasses balancing on the bridge of his nose.

"It all started at The X Factor audition" Harry muses.

\--

It was sunny on the day of the audition. Harry woke up really early because he was so excited. He always loved music, growing he listened to some of his grandparents old records then sometimes his sister Gemma's pop music. Music was a very big influence in his life. Everywhere he went, he would sing or tap his foot to a tune. When he worked in the bakery back home in Cheshire, he would often sing to the customers and people he worked with, he was a charming lad.

So here he was, waiting for his turn to audition in front of thousands of people for The X Factor, the nerves were rushing through him 100 miles per hour, hands were shaking and he knew he was sweating more than normal. There were so much people here. Hundreds. Thousands. There could only be one winner. Harry's number, he can still remember to this day. 165998. He kept picking at the sticker that he was given, it did seem to calm him.

Before he had to go on stage, he went to the bathroom just in case of any accident or such. He got to the bathroom and did his business, he flushed and left the cubicle. He washed his hands and dried them with some paper towel. He looked back into the mirror, groaning when he saw his hair. His curls were annoying him, he shook his hands through his hair, trying to fix his unruly curls, today of all days.

A squeak of the bathroom door made Harry's head snap up in the direction and drop a pile of paper towels off of the side of the sink.

Green meets blue. Their gazes instantly locked, Harry was lost in the strangers eyes, his mind racing with compliments. Amazing. No, not amazing that doesn't give them justice, they were beautiful. They were a mix of blue and green with specks of gold, the lights from the ceiling made them glimmer gorgeously. They were enchanting in a way, it's a weird thing but it was like the mysterious boy had put a trance on Harry, a trance Harry would never get out of.

The mysterious boys face, his lips were thin and pink, in a small smile. The crinkles by his gorgeous eyes because he was smiling, made Harry's knees week. His pearly, white teeth, grinning widely. His skin was lightly tanned and he simply glowed.

"Hi!" He smiles, waving, slightly. His voice was intoxicating, even with one word you could his accent shining through. He knelt down beside Harry to pick up the paper towels and both of their hands brushed against each others by accident. They both looked up to each other, still and unmoving. They stared at each other like the were each delicate pieces of art, looking and admiring each other, silently. The nameless boy, shook his head, chuckling. Harry blushed, madly.

"Oops" Harry replied, nervously.

When they finished picking up the towels, Harry put them back into the towel dispenser and turned back to the nameless boy. He stuck out his hand towards Harry to shake.

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson" The boy spoke, Harry took his hand and shook it.

"Harry Styles" he reply, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry. Can I get a autograph?" He asks, dropping his hand.

"An autograph? W-why would y-you want my au-autograph?" Harry stuttered. Louis smiles to the ground, softly and then looked back up, eyes dazzling in the white light of the bathroom.

"It's just-I believe you're going to big and make it one day and I would like to be the first to-uh have your autograph" Louis blushed, Harry decided right there that he loved him blushing . He shoved a little notebook from his back pocket into Harry's hand and gave him a pen. Harry hadn't signed an autograph before so he tired to make his name look as fancy as possible, he handed it back to Louis, cautiously and he smiled, brightly.

"Number 165998. Harry Styles to the stage. Harry Styles to the stage" The backstage microphone spoke.

"Well it was nice meeting you Harry Styles, good luck" Louis says, smiling, walking out of the bathroom door.

"Likewise, Louis Tomlinson, likewise" harry murmured to himself, Harry looked in the mirror once more and made my way to the stage in front of the crowd of hundreds of people and the judges that could change his life, forever.

\---------

"What did you feel when you were on stage, Harry?" Doctor Serrano asked. Harry looked over to the interested doctor.

"It felt right." Harry turned his gaze back up to the ceiling. "It felt like I belonged on stage, singing for people. Performing. When I sang I felt....weightless. Like no one could get to me and pull me down. It was my own personal drug" He answers.

"Would you say performing was a kind of release?" Dr Serrano questioned, writing down notes.

"Yes, I guess it kind of was, in a way" Harry answers. He sat up on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees, looking around the office.

"What kind of things did you need to get release from?" Dr Serrano asks.

"Everything" Harry replies, bitterly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well when I was young, everything was great. Me, my mum and dad and my sister Gemma was really close, everything was brilliant" Harry replies.

"Was? What happened?" Dr Serrano asks.

"My dad" Harry sighs, irritably.

"You didn't get along with your father?" Dr Serrano inquired. Looking up from his notes occasionally.

"I never got on with Des full stop!" Harry spits his fathers name. "My mum seemed to be happy with him but me and him were nothing a like. He thought that singing and performing was a waste of time and only for queers!" Harry snaps with hatred. When he spoke of that man his blood just boiled.

"He never understood you"

"It was more than he didn't understand me, he taunted and teased me everyday. He called me 'useless' and an 'embarrassment'. He called me everything you can imagine and my mum let him because he was her husband. She always said he was joking and I shouldn't be so sensitive" Harry laughs, bitterly.

"What did you sister Gemma say?"

"Well she was on their side. She would always be on their side. We haven't spoken to each other in over 5 years now" Harry sighs again but with a hint of sadness.

"You love your sister, don't you?" Dr Serrano says. Harry turns his gaze to Doctor Serrano with a smirk on his face.

"You know for a Doctor, you're really smart" Harry says, sarcastically, adding a eye roll.

"Harry, I'm just getting the basics of your background. I need to understand and figure out who you really are and I need you to let me. I really want to help you" Doctor Serrano says. Harry whips his head to face Doctor Serrano, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I DIDNT ASK FOR YOUR HELP!" He screams. Standing up from the long, red, leather couch and pacing around the room, back and forth.

"I DIDNT ASK FOR ANY OF THIS I DESERVE THIS I DESERVE TO SUFFER AFTER WHAT I DID!"

He paces around the room, knocking over objects in his way. He grips onto his messy, unruly brown, curly locks, he pulls at them angrily. He scuffs his feet against the coffee coloured carpet, he is shaking with anger and sadness. the doctor watches as Harry breaks down, muttering words to himself, he never would of imagined anything like this. Sure, he's dealt with similar cases but this was something else.

"Harry please sit down" Doctor Serrano says, calmly. Harry looks at him with amusement.

"And why would I do that?" Harry scoffs at him. "Why should I sit down and tell you my very fucked up life? You don't deserve to know, no one does!" Harry seethes, angrily.

"Why does nobody deserve to know, Harry?" Doctor Serrano asks, standing and walking over to his desk then sitting on his desk chair, clasping his hands together.

"Why does nobody deserve to know about you, Harry? There must be a reason why you feel you must block everyone out and not let them in. So I'll ask you again. Why do you feel that way?" Doctor Serrano asks. Harry sits down on the arm chair, his gaze locked to the floor, body tense, a single tear falls down his angelic cheek.

"Because I caused all of this" Harry whispers.

"All of what, Harry?" Doctor Serrano asks, calmly.

"Everything that's happened. The trouble the band has gotten into, why my family life is like it is, me and the lads fighting, The band breaking up.....Louis' death" Harry answers, really quietly but Doctor Serrano heard.

"Why do you blame yourself for all of that, Harry?"

"Because I caused all of it "Harry answers, quietly, not taking his eyes off of the floor. "If it wasn't for me the band would still be together, my family would still be a family, people wouldn't of been hurt by my actions, Louis would still be alive" Harry says, his voice breaking when he mentions Louis' name.

"Why don't we go for a walk to clear our minds, yes?" Doctor Serrano asks. Harry looks up to the doctor, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, he gives a sad nod and stands.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X factor days and the start of the boy career

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii, please leave me your comments. It would really help me

"Harry, what happened after the audition at The X Factor?" Doctor Serrano. They've been walking around the patient's garden for 15 minutes, not muttering a single word.

The birds were chirping, annoying to Harry's ear but relaxing to Doctor Serrano's. The sun was shining, obnoxiously bright, Harry was not used to so much air and so much freedom, if you will. He was so used to the stuffy, darkness of his flat or the sweaty, alcohol lingering stench of a dingy nightclub.

"I got through to bootcamp" Harry answered, looking down to his beat up old boots.

\--

Everyone was lined up on stage in front of Simon Cowell, Nicole Scherzinger and Louis Walsh. Everyone who made it passed the audition had to come to bootcamp and take part in singing and dancing, for stage presence and what not. All the other groups, Girls, bands and over 25s were issued of who went through and who went home. There was 30 of guys from the boys category, all wanting to go through to judges houses. Harry looked down the line of worried faces, each face giving off a nervous stare, Harry was just the same. His eyes suddenly landed on Louis. Louis was picking at his fingernails, nerves, Harry assumed. He look so small standing next to all the tall, buff guys, it was cute in Harry's opinion. Louis could feel someones eyes on him, he looked up and immediately his eyes caught gazes with Harry's. Louis gave a shy smile and wave, making Harry beam back and wave. Louis' cheeks turned a dusty pink colour, before looking down to his shoes. Soon enough the judges began to speak.

Name after name was called and Harry was becoming increasingly worried, as his name hadn't been called yet. Many talented singers were out through and Harry knew he wouldn't have a chance, thats if he got though the competition. Harry felt like he was back at school again, getting picked last to be on teams for sports, he hated feeling that way and that's exactly what it was right now. The last name was called and it wasn't Harry. He felt all the energy leave his body and tears, slip down his cheeks.

Everyone walked glumly off stage. That was my last chance, Harry thought. If he'd just sang a different song or take more breaths between the breaks, he could of been going though the competition, now he screwed up his only shot.

All the rejects got into a room, condolling each other, nobody really knew what to say to each other. Harry stood away from everyone else, tears slipping, silently down his cheeks. He rubbed his hands over his cheeks, getting rid of his tear stained cheeks.

"And why are you all the way over here, Harold?" A voice spoke next to him, he looked up and smiled, slightly.

"Louis?"

"Harry, there's no point crying" Louis spoke, sympathetically.

"That was my last chance, I blew it. I'm not going to be get on stage and sing and perform and-"

"Harry, stop being so dramatic. This is just a bump in the road, before a performer can be great they have to be rejected a few times. Plus shit happens everyday, just got to get on with it"

"Thanks Louis, you know a lot of stuff"

"Thanks" Louis laughed.

"Right, everyone from the boys category, line up, please" a backstage crew member said, holding a clipboard. Louis and Harry looked at each other before getting into line with the rest of the boys rejects.

"Right, so the judges want to see some of you. Can I get Liam Payne. Zayn Malik. Niall Horan. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles." All the boys stepped forward, looking at each other, confused. The crew member took then just to off stage and told them to wait till they were told to go on stage.

"What do you think they want?" Niall asked, Harry noted his strong Irish accent.

"I don't know, maybe they forgot to tell us something" Liam spoke, concern lacing his voice.

"They want to make us cry" Harry mumbled

"What?" Zayn said, quietly.

"We're young boys, they want to make us cry, some good television"

"I'm sure that's not the reason, Harry" Louis scoffed. The boys waited some more before being pushed on stage in front of the judges.

They walked onto stage together, 4 girls from the girls category, rejects too, were on the stage also. The five wrapped their arms around each in a comforting way. No knew what was going on and frankly they were scared shitless.

The judges talked about how they thought of us all as individuals then Simon Cowell spoke, smiling, slightly.

"We've decided to put you both groups through to judges house's" Harry picked a Louis up in his arms, tightly and hugged him out of joy. Once he put him down, they just looked at each other with so much happiness, they were going through. The rest of the boys piled on them in a group hug.. They were now a band, they were now a family, they were now together.

\--

Doctor Serrano sat down on a bench in the garden, Harry sat next to him, twidling his thumbs, waiting for the doctor to speak.

"So you were put with Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn. What happened next?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"It was quite funny actually" Harry smles, reliving his early memories of The X Factor days. "We were nothing a like. Liam was always so serious and he never really had fun, Niall was a ball of excitement, he literally bounced off the walls, Zayn he kept to himself, he was very shy at the start of our time together, he liked his own space and Louis he was so happy. He would make anyone smile within the first few minutes of knowing them, he had an aura around him that he was so happy and funny, he was never in a bad mood, he was always as he liked to say 'sassy'. He was incredible" Harry sighs, sadly.

Doctor Serrano wrote down some more notes. He wrote down exactly what Harry was saying, he needed all the information before he could help Harry.

"So Louis made an impression on you?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I guess so, he was my best friend" Harry answered.

Doctor stayed silent, writing down my more notes. Liam, Niall and Zayn had already told him about Louis and Harry's 'relationship' but he needs it to come from Harry. He needs Harry to open up about his past, the doctor cannot rely on other peoples interpretation of the story

"Do you fancy a coffee from the cafeteria, Harry?" Doctor Serrano stood. Harry looked up to him and nodded before standing.

They grabbed their coffee's and sat at some comfortable chairs beside a window, they both sipped at their hot beverages and Doctor Serrano took out his notepad.

"Right, why don't you tell me about The X Factor?"

"Okay, before we performed all the lads came back to the bungalow, so we could get to know each other"

\--

All the boys arrived at Harry's dads bungalow. The bungalow it's self was incredible, it was hidden away from the real world, so there was privacy and time to get to know each other. They all lugged their duffel bags into the white patio doors of the bungalow and looked around in awe.

"Harry, this is incredible!" Niall said, spinning around in a circle, looking at the interior. The bungalow had a wooden cabin kind of style. Comfortable cream sofas, huddled around a big fireplace, a traditional kitchen with a dining room. One hallway leading off to one bedroom and another leading off to another bedroom.

"Thank you" Harry murmured, looking down to the ground, hiding a blushing smile.

"And are you sure your mom and dad is letting us stay here?" Liam asked.

"Yes, of course. We have to 'make ourselves at home' Harry spoke, nervously. Louis grinned.

"Well, that being the case. I'm going to enjoy it here, very much. Niall get me some popcorn" Louis said, jumping on the sofa and kicking of his toms, throwing his feet onto the coffee table, Liam gave him a pointed and stern look.

"Louis, we are guests here in Harry's. Least you could do is not violate Mrs Styles kindness"

"Liam, calm down mate, just having a bit of fun. You wouldn't know what that was though" Louis mumbled at the end, smugly.

"Sorry, could you repeat that I can't understand mumbling?" Liam sniped.

"I said-"

"Guys! Cut it out, we only just got here" Zayn stepped in.

"Yeah Zayn's right. Can't you two try to get along" Niall said, throwing an arm over Zayn's shoulder. Zayn had opened up a bit to the boys over the past few weeks, considering he hardly spoke a word at bootcamp.

Liam and Louis shot daggers at each other for a brief amount of time then both sighed in defeat, picking up their bags.

"So, where's the bedrooms?" Liam said to Harry, who had been shuffling on his feet, awkwardly while the others were conversing.

"Um- well...there's a slight problem. There's only two...two bedrooms, so um.....we'll need to...share?" Harry answered, uncomfortably, Louis gave him a sympathetic look but also a small smile.

"Ok, so who's bunking with who?" Liam asked.

"I'll bunk with Harry" Louis threw a arm around Harry's shoulder. "If that's alright, Harreh?" Louis smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, yes uh- yeah...ok. So, are...you three bunking?" Harry nodded towards the three boys, standing, waiting for instruction.

"Sure, show us where our chamber is, your highness" Niall bowed, shoving his duffel bag on his bag. Harry smiled and showed them the way to their bedroom and then he took Louis to their bedroom. Once Louis got into the room, he jumped onto he queen sized bed and rested his hands on the back of his head, breathing in satisfaction.

"What's with you jumping on my furniture all the time?" Harry smirked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's you being all shy?" Louis quirked an eyebrow at him, Harry dropped his smile and shrunk back into himself.

"I-I'm no good...with new people" Harry spoke, slowly and Louis instantly felt bad for the sixteen year old lad, he leaned up on the bed by his elbows, and gave Harry a brief smile. He patted the bed for Harry to sit down, which Harry obliged to. They both lay on the bed, just looking up to the ceiling, hands crossed over their chests, not talking, just thinking.

"Harry, why are you so shy?"

Harry never spoke. Louis waited a few minutes for Harry to respond and when he never, he tried again.

"Harry, you might not know me that well but you can talk to me"

"Thank you Louis"

"It's fine, just don't be afraid to speak to me. We're in this together, not matter what"

"Thank you"

They stayed there for a couple of hours, just laying there, enjoying each others company. No words spoken, no mindless chatter because neither of them liked small talk but in those 2 hours of just laying there, silently they knew more about each other than they would of talking about random topics. They grew an understanding of each other, if you will. It might sound odd, since they knew of no traits of each other but they did know each other, they could read each other like a book. Despite only being involved with each other for a couple of weeks, they knew one another more than they have anyone before in their life and that's how they just worked.

A while later, Niall came into their room, asking what they could do because it had recently gotten dark and with no television what could 5 boys do. Well the answer to that was, huddled around a campfire with 2 crates of beer, playing a not so innocent game of 'Truth or Dare'.

"Liam, truth or dare?" Niall asked, chugging back his bottle of beer.

"Truth"

"What is the weirdest thing about you?" Niall asked. Liam pondered for a bit, trying to think of something.

"I only have one kidney" Liam answered, nodding to himself.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Really?" Zayn countered.

"Yup"

"Wait, how can you live?" Louis asked, interested.

"You can live without a kidney, you know. Many people do" Liam answered.

"This is so cool. I know a cyborg!" Louis cheered.

"Oh my god, I'm not a robot!"

"But Liam, you can live without vital organs therefore you are a cyborg."

"I swear to god Louis if I-"

"Anyway, Harry truth or dare?" Zayn changed the subject, Harry took a sip of his beer, hating the taste of the sour liqueur, he wrinkled his nose and rested it on his lap. Louis leant down and whispered in his ear. 'You don't have to drink it' while handing him a soda from the side of him. Harry smiled, thankfully and took the can, he placed the bottle down by his side to just be picked up and downed by Niall.

"Um, truth"

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"There's nothing that springs to mind" Harry said, honestly. The boys didn't believe him.

"Come on Harry, don't be boring!" Niall groaned.

"S-sorry, its uh just...um"

"Hey, don't bully Harry into anything he doesn't want to answer!" Louis scolded, pulling Harry into his lap and hugging him form behind.

"Sorry, jeez. Just so you know Harry, you have to do a chicken" Niall answered.

"A chicken?" Harry asked.

"Yeah a chicken, if you don't answer a truth or do a dare. Everyone in the group has to create a dare for you" Liam answered.

"O-oh" Harry responded, Zayn, Niall and Liam all huddled together and thought of Harry's chicken. Louis cuddled Harry a bit more, knowing Harry was nervous about it.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make sure it's not that bad" Louis whispered to the trembling boy, Harry turned his gaze to Louis.

"Thank you" He whispered back. Niall clapped his hands, excitedly, getting Harry's and Louis' attention.

"Right Harry, you're chicken for not answering the truth-"

"But I did answer!" Harry intervened.

"No you didn't, anyway you have to jump"

"In the lake" Zayn continued.

"Naked" Liam finished. Harry's eyes widened, comically huge at the snickering boys.

"Seriously?" He asked and the boys nodded. Harry stood up from Louis' lap, Louis shivered from the cold night breeze but mostly because Harrys heat had left him.

"You guys can't be serious?" Louis said, as Harry removed his big, white sweater. "It's freezing, he'll catch a cold" Louis exclaimed, standing, Harry removed his t-shirt, shivering from the cold, already. He shrugged off his grey sweats and socks, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Well, you hold open the blanket for him, when he comes out" Zayn gestured towards the folded up blanket on the chair, Louis picked it up and met the rest of the boys down by the lake. Harry walked slowly, shivering to edge of the little pier that kept the short distance between Harry and the icy cold depths of the water.

"Harry, you're forgetting something" Liam mused, Harry turned back, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your boxers. Get them off" Niall continued. Harry sighed.

"Guys, he'll freeze to death!" Louis exclaimed, seeing the shivering boy, remove the only piece of clothing he had left. He dropped it on the pier and looked out into the full moon sky.

"jump. jump. jump. jump. jump. jump." Zayn, Niall and Liam chanted, egging Harry on while Louis stood back, worriedly, looking over the young sixteen year old.

"COME ON HARRY JUMP!" and he did. He took a deep breath and he jumped into the bitter, frozen water. The intense Siberian water hitting his body all over at a fast pace, incredibly fast and incredibly cold.

He resurfaced and fuck he was cold. He clambered out of the water, like a fish to be met with a big fluffy blanket and muscular, warm arms.

"Harry! You legend!"

"Th-th-thanks!" Harry's teeth chattered. Louis hugged him closer to his chest, warming him up.

"Jesus Harry! You're freezing, let's get you inside" Louis pulled him up and wrapped the blanket around him, securely with Harry's clothes in the other hand.

"But w-w-what a-about th-the g-ga-game?" Harry asked, shivering into Louis chest.

"I'm more worried about your health, young man. Night boys!" Louis shouted back to the other three lads.

"Night!" They shouted back, Harry and Louis got back to the bungalow.

"Now you, you sit here, I'm going to run you a bath!" Louis left the room to start running Harry's bath, even though it was only around 8pm, Harry felt incredibly tired. He followed Louis' orders and sat down, waiting for Louis return. When he did return he led Harry to the bathroom, and letting Harry settle in the bath, he took the blanket and then put it in the washing machine.

While Harry tried to get some body heat back, Louis tidied up the house a bit while, waiting. He cleaned the kitchen counters, rearranged the magazines on the coffee table, closed all the windows because it was a cold night and turned down the bed. Once he finished that, Harry walked into the bedroom, wearing the comfortable and hopefully warm clothes Louis laid out for him.

"Ready for bed?" Louis asked, Harry nodded. Louis picked up some sweats and a t-shirt and got quickly changed in the bathroom, not wanting Harry to be cold and waiting for him, so they could sleep. He got back into the bedroom, seeing Harry, sitting, awkwardly on the bed, looking around the room. Louis closed the door, Harry snapped his gaze over to Louis, Louis waved, sheepishly and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Harry.

"Sleepy?"

Harry shrugged, before lying down on the bed, Louis followed after, they both got under the comforter and Louis turned off the bedside light, leaving them in darkness. It was silent for a few minutes, the only sound was the wind outside then Louis heard the sound of hitched breathes and chattering teeth, he looked over to Harry who was all curled up in a ball, shivering away.

"Harry? You still awake?"

"mmhm..." Harry replied, nearly inaudible, hugging the comforter more.

"Come here" Louis said, pulling Harry into his chest. "Jeez, Harry you're shivering! You still cold?"

"Y-yeah"

Louis hugged him more into his chest, sharing his body heat with the younger lad.

"You know I wasn't lying" Harry said after awhile of silence, cuddling into Louis a bit more.

"Lying about what Harry?"

"The craziest thing I've ever done. I haven't done anything crazy before tonight. Jumping in that lake was the craziest thing I've ever done"

"And they made you do that. I'm going to kill those guys" Louis huffed, pulling Harry incredibly closer.

"No, please don't. I want to thank them. They made me less boring doing that" Harry murmured. Louis turned Harry to face him.

"You are not boring Harry, don't ever call yourself that, you're far from it"

"But I am, I always have been"

"You're not. Just leave it at that Harry because I will fight you to prove you're not, so might as well give up now. You're not boring" Harry gave out an annoyed breath and remained silent.

Each of the boys presumed that the other had fallen asleep, since they weren't talking. When in reality they were both just staring into darkness, reliving todays events. It was 10, 15, 20 minutes, none of them spoke until...

"I am boring" Harry murmured into the silence of the darkness.

"No you're not and you'll never be"

\--

After staying at the bungalow, Louis and Harry's relationship had grown. Whenever everyone had a argument, Louis would always be on Harry's side and vice versa. Like the time Liam called Louis' voice girly, Louis took that to heart and Harry was there fighting and defending him to the other boys, or the time where Niall and Zayn pranked the rest of the boys.

Harry and Louis teamed up, without Liam 'because he didn't want to be involved' and they got them back and better. You could call them partners in crime, if not that they were the best of friends to ever exist.

All of the boys were in Barbados, that was the place where Simon chose his acts would be. It was the first time the boys would perform together as One Direction. They both shared the fact that they all were just a couple of lads that loved music, they bonded a lot since bootcamp, fair enough they had their fights, like the time when they all met up at a coffee shop for the first time and Zayn was late, they were considered kicking him out of the band.

The day before they had to perform for Simon to go through to live shows, Louis got stung by a sea urchin. He was taken to hospital and the rest of the boys never got to practice thier piece. Harry was so worried about him, as he was the one out of all the boys to bond the most with Louis, he felt comfortable with Lous, Louis was his best friend.

When Louis came back from the hospital, all the boys ran out and squeezed him into a hug, Harry especially. Harry held onto to him so tight that Louis was nearly gasping for breath. the boys carried Louis inside, where they had a short rehearsal before they had to perform for Simon. They preformed their piece 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia and it went brilliantly. Now all that was left to do was wait. Wait for Simon's decision whether or not they went to the live shows or they went home.

They were summoned by Simon and his guest mentor Sinitta. It was a tense atmosphere, the lads hugged each other closely, scared of the result. The next words that Simon Cowell said would change their lives forever. They were going through to live shows.

\--

"So you were a live show contestant? How did that make you feel?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"Honestly?" Dr Serrano nodded. "Fucking amazing! It was my biggest dream to perform in front of hundreds of people"

"Was?"

"Yeah, I guss after that dream was complete. I got a new dream" Harry answered, quietly.

"What dream was that?" Doctor Serano stopped writing notes, looking up to Harry. Harry clasped his hands around his coffee mug with his eyes squeezed tightly, forehead scrunched up.

"Harry?"

"Um....." Harry breathed, shakily.

"Harry, you can tell me anything. Don't be afraid to open up, everything is confidential" Dr Serrano assured.

"Freedom" He answered, after a few moments of silence.

"Freedom?"

"Yes. Freedom. Freedom to live. Freedom to be a part of something great, freedom to love who I want to love, freedom to live what and how I want to live, freedom to be me"

"Freedom is a big deal to you"

"A big deal to us"

"Us? Who's us?" Harry's eyes, snapped open at realisation of what he said, no no no no no, He thought. His breathing became deep, his pulse racing, his mind reeling.

"Harry, please answer. Please"

"I don't owe you any answers!" Harry spat.

"Harry, tell me. Talk to me" Harry glared at the Doctor, for a minute, debating his options. He could tell the doctor about his love, he could share his problems, he could get help. But he deserves the never-ending nightmares, he deserves the sleepless nights and treacherous days, he deserves the unimaginable guilt on his shoulders, he deserves everything because he caused it all.

"Tell him Harry" The angelic voice in his head says.

"No, I can't" Harry gripped his hair, roughly.

"You can, please Harry. For me? For us?"

"For us"

"Harry tell me, who is us? Who are you thinking about?" Doctor Serrano asked, examining the tattooed and pierced boy, thoughtfully.

"Um...they had brown ,feathery hair. It looked really soft and caramel like. They had these eyes, you wouldn't see ever....again. It was a mix of blue, sea-green and gold specks, they were dazzling. They were smaller than me, people often commented on how much of a height difference we had, it was quite funny actually, he'd get pissed and go all moody, I would try and make him smile. I loved his smile. It was one of those smiles you couldn't get out of your head and you would miss when he left. Just-I loved everything about him"

"Him?"

"What? Harry asked.

"You loved a him?" Doctor Serano qestioned.

"No of course not! I'm not gay! I'm Harry Styles, lover of great women! I like vagina, not dick!" Harry screams. Just lucky there's hardly anyone in the cafeteria. There's an old couple with hearing aids, drinking their cups of tea and biting their bagels. There's only two cafeteria workers, one girl no older than 23, clearing tables and a middle aged man in the kitchen, chopping vegetables.

"Harry, calm down. You don't have to deny anything, I will not judge you. It's better if you're truthful with me, so I can help you through this ok?"

Harry nods.

"Right? So this person you love. What did he mean to you?"

"He meant everything to me. He was the one that kept me grounded when I was out of control. He was the one who didn't judge me when everyone else did. He was the one that never gave up on me"

" Did you ever tell him how much he meant to you?" Doctor Serrano asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I never got the chance too" Harry barely whispered. Doctor Serrano instantly felt sorry for Harry, he knew everything that happened to Harry, Liam and Niall and Zayn filled him in on the young mans troubles. He knew what he was going to be told but it couldn't help the heartbreaking feeling he got when Harry told him.

"Can we talk about this another time, doc? I'm just not ready to tell you about him" The tattooed boy whisper.

"Sure Harry. Are you finished with your coffee? We can go back up to my office" Doctor Serrano smiled. Harry nodded and smiled, weakly.

\--

"So you were now contestant's on The X Factor live shows. How did it feel?" Doctor Serrano asked, once back in his office. Harry laid down on the red couch again and Doctor Serrano took his seat in the arm chair next to Harry.

"I felt....ecstatic! I was in a band with people as close as brothers, I was able to perform in front of thousands of people, I could finally do what I always wanted to do" Harry explained.

"How did your family support you? Did they support you?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"They supported me....for the cameras you know? Always told people how proud they were of me but I knew it was fake, well maybe my mum and sister Gemma was real but my father no, he was never supportive of me"

"But the lads supported you, yes?"

"Of course they did! We supported each other, we cared about each other....we loved each other" Harry whispered.

"You were close, that very much is clear. Who did you relate to the most out of all the boys?" Doctor Serrano asked.

Harry stayed silent but smiled when he remembered about the boy with dazzling blue eyes, the soft feathery hair, the boisterous laugh that could brighten anyones day, the small, plump, button nose he used to love to kiss, the hands he used to love to caress, smoothly, drawing on the line patterns in his palm, just everything about him.

"Louis" Harry breathed.

"Louis. Why did you connect with him the most?" Doctor Serrano asked, scribbling down in his notepad.

"I don't know, I just did. He was the oldest in the band when I was the youngest but most of the time he acted like the baby because he was so energectic, so upbeat, so....full of life" Harry said, quietly. A tear slipped from his eye but he wiped it away quickly because if he cried, he would be weak and Harry doesn't like to be weak. He never did.

It didn't go unnoticed by Doctor Serrano, he wrote it down in his notes, the sudden mood change from happy Harry to sad Harry. Doctor Serrano was told by Liam, Niall and Zayn that the 'Louis Subject' was very touchy subject, sometimes you would get an open Harry but then you might get an aggressive side of Harry, which nobody would want to be on. Not that Doctor Serrano can't handle aggression it's just he wants to be in Harry's good books because then he would possibly find out about what the troubled lad had been through.

"Do you want to talk about the friendship you and Louis shared?" Harry nodded, briefly. He cleared his throat and rubbed his face, trying to leave any sign of tension on his face. He shifted about on the couch trying to get comfortable, he played with one of the many peiercings he has and drew the lines of some of his tattoos.

Doctor Serrano took not of some of the tattoos that covered the lads body. There was ship, a coat hanger, a rose, writing on his wrist that said 'I can't change", writing on both of his foearms 'Things I can' and 'Things I can't' , a quote 'won't stop till we surrender'. So much tattoos covered this quiet, broken boy. Do they have a meaning behind them or are the just a hobby?

"We....he understood me" Harry said, shakily. Snapping Doctor Serrano away from gazing at Harry's tattoos.

"We told each other everything, we were best friends, he was the only one I could really trust. We were complete opposite, I mean he was loud and outgoing and well I wasn't. I was quite quiet but he opened my shell, I never really got to thank him for that. He would always be there for me when I was down"

"He cared a great deal for you and you felt the same way. So you comforted each, in a way?"

"You could say that, yes. We 'comforted' each other, a lot actually" Harry smiled, the end of his mouth, twitched, slightly, progress, Doctor Serrano noted.

"Tell me about him some more Harry, it certainly makes you happy when you relive your memories of him, so carry on" Doctor Serrano motioned for him to continue. Harry bit his lip ring, nervously, running through things in his memories. He takes a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ok, I guess it all really started at The X Factor house......"

\--

The boys just moved into the contestant's house with the other finalists. They all shared a room but they didn't mind.....much.

They were just happy that they were able to get here, it's been a dream of their's since they could remember. They were a band, they were a family, they were brothers.

Harry had once gotten a bit 'homesick' while in the house. And by homesick he meant he hadn't heard anything from any of his family. Nothing.

He had one of those down days, when nothing seemed to go right. He woke up and had a shower, still couldn't shake that feeling away. He had tried to eat something but he simple couldn't stomach anything. Liam got really annoyed with him because he wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong with him. He then retreated to his room for some alone time.

He stayed there for about 4 hours without any interruptions, he even had a cry to himself. A small knock was heard on the door then the the door opened and closed and the bed dipped, someone sitting on it.

"Haz?" Louis spoke, Harry just sniffled in recognition. "Oh Haz" Louis patted Harry, snivelling back.

"What's the matter Haz? Me and the lads are worried, you're never grumpy or moody, well in the mornings you are" Louis chuckled lightly but when he noticed Harry still sniffling he dropped his smile.

"Har, you can talk to me, you know? I won't judge or anything, just tell me what's bothering you. I need to see my happy Hazzy again" Harry smiled at the nickname but still continued to sob.

Harry then felt a strong arm wrap around his stomach and a warm body nuzzle into his back. Louis and Harry had shared friendly hugs, sometimes they even cuddled but this, this was different it felt kind of intimate?

"Haz, you can trust me with anything, I hope you know that. You know that, right?" Louis asked.

"O-of course! I-i do Louis. It's just t-too much...."

"What's too much, Haz?" Louis questioned.

"Um....home"

"Oh!" Louis said, in realisation. "You're homesick, don't worry mate we all get like that-"

"No! I....don't miss it" Harry answers.

"What do you mean, Haz?" Louis asked, confused.

"Things at home....isn't so great"

"Oh....do you want to talk about it?" Louis comforted.

"It's-It's just I'm happy here, you know with you guys, I get to do what I want to do but I can't help feel.....lost?"

"Carry on"

"Well remember when I told you I used to be in a band at school?" Louis nods. "Well I loved being in front of people-and performing, making them happy but the only person I couldn't make happy was my father. He never really...liked me anyway but when he found out about how I loved to sing he hated me even more. He would constantly be getting on my case, calling me 'talentless' and 'queer' , not giving me any encouragement and that was that." Harry explained, still sniffling but managing to get his words out.

"What did your mum and sister do?" Louis asked, quietly.

"They let him do it" Harry answers, simply. "They let him call me names, they let him taunt and tease me everyday, they let him do all of those things, they let him Louis, they let him" Harry sobs again.

"Ssh shh it's okay Haz, it's okay. You don't have to worry about it now, ok. We love you Harry, you have us and you'll never lose us, we care so so so much about you, Haz.. Just talk to us if you feel this way again." Louis gushed, holding Harry tightly.

"Thank you Lou, f-for everyth-thing"

"It's alright Haz, it's alright. Why don't we go get something to eat? It's pretty late right now and you haven't eaten today" Louis said.

"Can y-you just hold me, L-Louis?" Hary sniffed.

"Of course Haz. Get some sleep, night love" Louis kissed Harry's head, softly. While Harry basked in the attention he hasn't recieved in 5 years.

"Night Lou and thank you" Harry hummed.

"It's alright, nu'night love" And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms, who knew what that would lead to in the future?

\--

"That was probably the first moment where we weren't happy go lucky but we understood each other. I knew Louis' family life was difficult too with his mum remarrying and all the girls growing up. We understood each other and that was just something else that we shared. Understanding." Harry concluded.

"So after that night you two grew even closer?" Doctor Serrano asked and Harry nodded.

"Whenever one of us was feeling down, we would go to the other and just cuddle or cry and talk things over or just simply wrap oursleves around each other."

"Did you feel safe with Louis?" Doctor Serrano asked, scribbling some notes.

"I felt safe as I could be with him. I'm not sure he felt the same though" Harry mumbled, not daring to look at the Doctor.

"What do you mean by that, Harry?"

"Another story for another time Doc" Harry smiled, sadly.

"Ok Harry. Let's carry on shall we?" Harry nods.

"So you went through the competition together but then the end came for One Direction. What happened after that?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"We stayed together, we would never give up on our dream" Harry smiled.

\--  
"What did you do after The X Factor? Did you just go back home to Homes Chapel?" Doctor Serrano asked the tattooed, troubled boy.

"That place was never my home. My only home was with....um was in London" Harry corrected himself, brow furrowed.

"So, where did you go Harry? A mere sixteen year old couldn't possible sleep on the streets, no matter who you are"

"In The X Factor, me and Louis often said that we wanted to move in together, so that's it. It just kind of happened, we moved in together" Harry smiles, remembering the blue eyed, Doncaster lad.

\--

Harry and Louis trudged their heavily, packed suitcases up the buildings stairs. The place they would call home for- well for how ever long they wanted to live together. Louis unlocked the door to their new home with his set of house keys.

"You ready, Haz?" Louis asked, happily, holding onto the door handle.

"M'ready Lou" Harry nodded towards the door, Louis gave me a happy smile then turned back to the door, sighing in relief and pushed open the door. The two boys gasped in adoration of their home.

They stepped into the modern flat, dropping their suitcases at the feet and looking around in awe.

"Lou, this-this is amazing!" Harry beamed.

"It is, isn't it?" Louis smiled, still looking at the beautiful room. He gasped suddenly when his eyes landed on a red, grand piano, sitting in the corner of the living room.

"Haz, look at the piano! We have a grand piano!" Louis, gushed, sprinting over to run his fingers down on the delicate notes of the amazing masterpiece.

"Oh great, now I have to listen to you play piano, terribly, all day " Harry fake-groaned. Louis rolled his eyes at him.

"For information I can play piano, I'll need to show you sometime" He murmured to himself but Harry heard. Oh how badly Harry wanted Louis to run his small, dainty fingers over the smooth and mystical notes, playing a delicate tune with so much passion, so much power, so much love. Harry would love to just see Louis, playing that piano so much that Harry would have to drag him away from it, even then he wouldn't be able to take the boy away, he wouldn't have the heart to either. That boy just did something to him that no one can easily explain, he did something that was so hard to describe, he did something-

'Harry?" Louis asked. Harry shaking away his thoughts and replied with a simply 'mmm...'

"You just zoned on me there? You had your concentration face on there" Louis made a ridiculous face, trying to mimic Harry but failing, causing Harry to let out a hearty laugh.

"What? That's the face you do when you thinking about something too hard. Watcha' thinking about?" Louis asked, plopping down onto the navy, blue material corner couch, next to Harry, propping his feet on the mahogany coffee table.

'Mmm...just thinking about stuff" Harry half-lied. Well give him props he did tell the truth....kind of.

"I guessed that Haz. Come on tell your old buddy Louis" Louis persisted.

"I was just thinking about....What room I'm getting!" Harry said before running from the couch, picking up his suitcase and running up the stairs, scavenging for the best room.

He could hear Louis light chuckle and that just gave him goose bumps all up his arms. He selected a room that had a bit of a balcony with white double doors. I know what you're thinking a flat in London having a balcony. Well let's just say this was a pricey place in London, in fact just next door lived the 'most influential and smartest business man in the whole of the Britain' or that's what he said. Louis and Harry had met him when the were inspecting properties in the area.

Harry let out a breath in satisfaction and started to unpack his suitcase and boxes containing all of his processions.

"Ah so you get the room with the nice view" Louis says, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and smiling down at the younger boy.

"It's not the only view in this room that's nice" Harry winked, suggestively at the older boy.

"Always the charmer, Styles" Louis laughed.

"I was talking about myself" Harry smiled, smugly, his dimples popping out, making the flirty boy, look innocent.

"Yeah sure you were but I have to admit you're right with the two lovely views things" Louis winked and stalked off to his room, smugly, leaving a flustered Harry. Why was it only getting to him now? Louis had said many flirty comments to him but that was purely banter between the two teens, many people had questioned their flirting but they both just shrugged it off, not thinking anything of it.

But most recently why has it been getting to Harry? Maybe he should cut back on the flirting or fun with Louis....

"Hey Haz, you want to invite the lads over?!" Louis shouted from his room.

"Yeah, sure" Harry replied.

\--

"So you moved in with Louis? How did that arrangement go?" Doctor Serrano asked, looking up from his notes.

"It was great. If I needed to talk to someone he was always there and vice versa. We would spend days together just watching TV, movies, shopping just anything we wanted to do. The other lads were always over at the flat, we got many warnings from building staff about the 'noise' and 'disturbing neighbours'. We had lot's of fun together" Harry mused.

"How long did you live with Louis, Harry?" Doctor Serrano asked. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, painful memories, resurfacing. Then suddenly, instantly relaxed. Odd, Doctor Serrano thought.

"Until....until he-uh he...."

"Died?" Doctor Serrano asked..

"'Yeah-uh...died" Harry strained.

"Let's move on" Doctor Serrano ushering the conversation along.

"You know, sometimes I believe he's not dead" Harry said.

"Excuse me, Harry?"

"I can hear him laughing, talking, giggling. I can sometimes see him, it's like he's right in front of me, trying to get my attention, like he used too. Sometimes he seems so real that he can't be dead" Harry answers, looking up to the ceiling.

"When can you see him?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"Anytime of the day, he could just sit down at the piano seat, he used to sit on, dancing around the kitchen to 'The Cheeky Girls' , he could lay with me in bed at night. Just anywhere." Harry answered, relaxed. Someone who would be speaking about a subject like this would at least be shaken but not Harry, how strange, Doctor Serrano thought to himself.

'Is he in the room right now?" Doctor Serrano, asked.

"Yes, he is"

"Where?" Doctor Serrano, pushed.

"He's standing right here" Harry says nodding above his head. "He's running his fingers through my hair like he usually does"

"Can you speak to him, Harry?"

"He does not speak in front of people, only me" Harry answered. Doctor Serrano wrote this down in his notes. He wasn't expecting anything like this.

"Harry....can you continue your story?" Doctor Serrano asked. Harry looked up above his head, his head in a strange angle.

"What do you think, Lou?" Harry asked nothing but air, he looked so innocent, so childlike. His deep green eyes, wide and pleading, his chocolate curls, untamed. He smiled to 'Louis' and returned his gaze to the confused Doctor.

"Where did we get to, Doc?" Harry asked.

"Um....you and Louis living together. Carry on" Doctor Serrano, nodded his head for the tattooed boy to continue.

"Um yeah. We lived together and then suddenly we became pop stars" Harry explained.

\--  
Simon Cowell had kept to his word. This wasn't the end for One Direction, in fact this was only the beginning. It wasn't long till the boys released their first single 'What Makes You Beautiful'. The boys had quite a fan base in the UK but other countries started to get what was called at the time ' The One Direction Infection' The boys were going global, just imagine boys aged 16, 17, 18, being drooled after by teenage girls, they were famous and they loved it.

The boys, even though they loved having the attention, found it oddly strange to be lusted after by hormonal teenage girls. They were just a couple of lads that enjoy the music, they just guessed the female and media attention was a bonus.

They were the next biggest boy band and everyone planned on making them 'The boy band who took over the world'.

11th September 2011.

What Makes You Beautiful was released.

11th September 2011 was the day when One Direction started taking over the world.

When the boys left the BBC Radio 1 station, they were swarmed with fans and paparazzi. They barely got out alive, when they drove back to Harry and Louis' flat, they all collapsed on the sofa.

"That was crazy!" Niall breathed.

"Insane!" Zayn added.

"Is it going to be like that all the time?" Louis asked.

"Hopefully" Harry sighed, happily.

"That was just so....so...." Liam mused.

"Amazing!" Niall finished.

"Amazing, yes. Amazing!" Liam said.

"Don't know bout you guys but I'm ordering pizza so we can have a proper celebration" Louis said, clambering off of the couch and calling for pizza.

"Get Peperoni!!" Niall shouted through to the kitchen, where Louis was, getting an 'okay' from Louis.

"Did you hear that girl, Haz? "HARREH LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!?!" Zayn mimicked the crying girl, Harry chuckled, remembering her.

"You're just jealous, you never saw someone that wanted 'your babies' " Harry replied, smugly.

"Yeah, plus I'd probably go to jail since the girl was like 12" Zayn laughed.

"We need to watch what we say and do in front of the fans, you know, don't want them to get a bad impression of us" Liam said, fatherly, making the boys groan.

"Liam we literally just got swarmed by fans, lay off yeah?" Niall asked.

"I'm just saying, we can't be bad role models for them" Liam replied.

"Yeah, okay Liam but let's at least have fun with this. We're famous! How many times does that happen to guys like us, seriously? How many people can say that they tour the country, performing for audiences and having fun with it. Come let's just do this" Harry said.

"Exactly Harry! We have to have fun with this or we will hate it, come on let's show everyone that put us down over the years that we can achieve something and enjoy it while we do it. Group huddle!" Louis said. All the boys gathered up, wrapping their arms around each other.

"We're One Direction! And we're gonna smash it!" Louis cheered.

"One Direction!" All the boys cheered.

Oh if they only understood this was just the beginning.

\--

18th November 2011.

Up All Night Album released.

Number 1 in 53 countries, worldwide.

This was just the beginning.

"And that was One Direction's single 'One Thing'. Next listen to Scott's interview with the 1D lads" Nick Grimshaw spoke into the radio mic.

"So lads, outside is pretty mental, right now. For everyone listening we literally have hundreds of fans outside of the building waiting for these boys here. Liam how are you guys dealing with the attention?" Scott Mills asked.

"We thank the fans so much for the support. It's still a bit strange for us, considering we were just a couple of lads that lived in 'normal' lifestyles" Liam answered the radio presenter.

"It must be weird, Zayn how are you handling being in the spotlight?"

"As Liam said, it's really weird cause we just came off of a TV show and now we have so much people that love us. It's strange"

"So the albums out and look already number 1 in 53 countries. What was you're reaction when you were told that you had so much success?"

"Well I think I can speak for all the lads, that we had lot's and lot's of fun" Louis winked, cheekily.

"Oh Louis, now what kind of fun would that be?" Scott Mills joked.

"So much fun that it simply can not be repeated in the daytime" He answered.

"I think we can leave it there, Louis" Scott laughed.

"It wasn't the nice type of fun either" Louis replied. Getting glares from management who was standing the other side of a soundproof glass window.

"Thank you so much, lads. Everyone One Direction! And now another single from their number one album 'Up All Night' here is 'Gotta Be You' "

\--

"What the hell were you thinking in that radio interview, Louis?!" The assistant manager of Modest! Management, Robert Scott or Satan was what the lads liked to call him, screamed.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, innocently.

"All that innuendo talk! Do you realise what you sounded like?! You know how damaging that can be for the band, think will you! We can not lose money over your stupidity!" Mr Scott, shouted, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Look it was a joke, I don't see what the problem is. Plus the fans won't exactly know what that means, it was a harmless joke" Louis replied.

"Harmless joke? Harmless joke. Of course it was a joke how silly of me" Mr Scott said in a calm manner, which is very uncommon for him, so that made this matter even more unnerving.

"Okay...." Louis said, confused.

"Is it a harmless joke, when we get calls from parents complaining how you're a bad example to kids and will not allow their children to purchase any merchandise, concert tickets, everything-"

"Everything about us" Harry said, innocently, referring to the boys hit 'Everything About You'

"Not the time for your smartass comments, Mr Styles!!!" Satan(Robert) shouted, pointing a finger at Harry, making him curl in on himself. Louis patted his knee, comfortingly.

"Hey! Look, don't get angry at Harry, he did nothing wrong. It was me, okay! I'm sorry, I'll keep my humour to myself, it was an honest mistake and it won't happen again" Louis said, protecting the younger lad.

"You do not tell me who to get angry and who not to get angry with Tomlinson!"

Satan (Robert) rubbed his face, tiredly, breathing deeply. He looked up to the five boy band members faces and sat back in his desk chair.

"Louis you are on a warning. If anything else like this happens again, you will get punished. Now leave! I have a meeting to get to." Robert stood up, gesturing them to the door. The five boys got up and left the gleaming office and left the building in a black van that security got them.

Once inside the van, that's when stress was finally released. Not in a convenient way though.

"What did I say to you guys before everything happened?" Liam started. And here it goes.

"Don't eat so fast because you'll get a sore stomach?" Louis said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Seriously Tommo! I said we have to be a good example for the fans and now you do a stunt like this, I can't believe you" Liam sighed.

"Lighten up Liam! God it was a joke, why can't anyone understand that?" Louis snapped.

"I thought it was funny" Niall answered.

"Niall not the time. Look Louis, can you just keep the inappropriate jokes to yourself, it's not hard" Liam said.

"Ha, hard" Louis chuckled, immediately getting a death glare from Liam.

"Louis, this is serious" Liam spoke.

"Fine dad" Louis muttered, looking out of the window into the streets of shoppers.

\--

Louis and Harry stepped into their flat, shrugging off the jackets and kicking off their shoes. Louis groaned in annoyance at todays events and proceeded to walk to the kitchen, turning on the kettle. He pulled two cups from the cupboard and dropped two teas bags into them, he then leant his head on his hands which was being supported by his elbows on the kitchen counter top, groaning again in frustration.

Harry who had been witnessing everything, stood glumly in the kitchen door way, staring at the older boy, mentally hating himself.

"I'm sorry" Harry said quietly but Louis heard his meek, quiet voice. His head snapped in the younger boys direction.

"Haz. Why are you apologising?" Louis asked, confused.

"I got you in trouble with Robert with my stupid comment. I'm s-so s-sorry Lou!" Harry said, letting his built up tears, finally slip from his green emeralds.

"No, Haz" Louis walked over and cradled the sobbing boy in his arms, muttering words of comfort to stop his heart wrenching sobs.

"Haz, why are you crying? Please don't cry" Louis murmured, worriedly.

"I-I g-got you i-i-in t-trouble, w-w-why d-did I have t-to o-open m-m-my b-big mo-mouth?" Harry sobs uncontrollably.

"Haz, you never got me in trouble! I was in trouble anyways, you didn't do anything bad. Come on smile for me, I love your smile" Louis said. Harry shook his head in Louis' chest, for sure getting Louis t-shirt wet with tears but he didn't mind.

"Plus I liked what you said, it was funny. We should say stuff like that more often." Louis chuckled, swaying with the boy, trying to get him to calm down, it worked a little when a sad, bittersweet chuckle escaped the teary boys lips.

"Come on smile for you're friend Louis. I want to see these dimples" Louis ordered, playfully and it worked, they once sobbing boy was now smiling, brightly with both dimples poking out his tear stained cheeks.

"There's that smile" Louis poked one of the boys dimples, causing him to giggle to himself.

"Now why don't you get changed into comfortable clothes while I go change my shirt and we'll cuddle up and watch any movie you want?" Louis asked, smiling.

"C-can we watch 'Bambi'?" Harry asked, oh so innocently.

"Harry, I'm trying to make you happy not cry even more" Louis chuckled, still cradling the boy in his arms.

"But you said....." Harry pouted.

"Fine! Go get changed and then we'll watch it ok?"

"Thanks Boobear!!" Harry kissed Louis cheek, playfully and skipped off to go get changed.

"I told you never to call me that!!' Louis yelled and he could hear a small laugh, he didn't push the matter further and laughed to himself. He put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and set the timer, he then went to go get changed into sweats and a new (clean) t-shirt, Harry-tears free. By the time he was changed the popcorn timer had gone off and he got it out of the microwave and into a big bowl, he grabbed two sodas from the fridge and walked through to the living room, seeing Harry cuddled into his comforter, staring at the menu screen for the movie.

"Nice to see you left room for me" Louis said, sarcastically, Harry opened a space, pushing back the comforter, allowing Louis access. Louis slipped in next to him and put the sodas on the mahogany coffee table and the bowl of popcorn between the two boys.

"There would always be room for you, next to me, Louis" Harry murmured, quietly, pressing play on the movie.

"Well that's good, no where else I'd rather be" Louis said, pulling the curly haired lad to cuddle. Harry rested his head against Louis' chest and Louis draped his arm around Harry's shoulder, holding him tightly.

This was normal, this was best friends....this was them.

\--

"Louis was understanding?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"Most of the time he was, yes" Harry answered.

"Most of the time?"

"Yeah, some things, he wasn't. We had quite a lot of fights over some stupid, stupid things." Harry replied to the Doctor.

"What kind of things, Harry?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"Absolute....bullshit." Harry answered, remembering that very familiar word.

"You can tell me Harry. What was bullshit?" Doctor Serrano asked, normally he hated cussing but in this exception he is, so he can delve into the labyrinth of Harry's mind.

"That's what it was bullshit. Everything was bullshit." Harry snapped but relaxed but instantly relaxed, Doctor Serrano guessing that 'Louis' was calming down the tattooed boy.

"Harry, please tell me what was bullshit?" Doctor Serrano pushed, wanting to know the answer.

"...Larry Stylinson..." Harry answered. Who? The Doctor asked to himself.

"Who is Larry Stylinson?" Doctor Serrano asked. Harry smiled to himself.

"The ship of dreams, the S.S Stylinson, the lovebirds, the sweethearts. Larry Stylinson was the best thing that happened to me" Harry answered.

"Who was Larry Stylinson?" Doctor Serrano questioned, even more confused.

"Larry Stylinson was what the fans called me and Louis. That was our ship name, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson. The fans believed me and Louis was in a secret relationship because we were so close to each other."

"Ah, so it was like a conspiracy theory?" Doctor Serrano clicked in understanding. Oh how he was so wrong.

"Funny thing is people thought it was a conspiracy and that it was just horny teenage girls making it up" Harry smiled in remembrance.

"What do you mean by 'thought', Harry?"

"Exactly what I mean, thought. They all thought it was a conspiracy, what they never knew was it wasn't a conspiracy, it was the truth"

\--

(A/N) So yeah.....


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Eleanor and there is a carnival date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, leave your thought x

"So you and Louis were in a 'secret' relationship?" Doctor Serrano asked, not surprised at all. He noticed how much the curly haired lad talked about his late 'best friend', he lit up so much, his face actual lit up. Whenever Louis was involved, he would smile but any other subject he would return to his closed up demeanour.

"We can get to that later, Doc but yes we are in a relationship. I will never forget him" Harry answered, simply. He sat up on the long couch, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Okay Harry, why don't you tell me about what happened when you went number 1? What did you do next?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"Well, we went on tour. 'Up All Night' Tour Dates sold out in the matter of minutes, we were touring the world" Harry replied.

\--

"Okay lads, are we ready?" Paul, the boys security guard asked the five of them. It was their first show on the 'Up All Night Tour'. Paul is like a father figure for the boys when they are on the road, whenever they need to talk, he's always there for them, the boys are very thankful for Paul. They might not show it all the time but they are grateful.

"Nearly Paul! Lads, let's group up!' Louis shouts, gesturing all the lads to huddle around, like they used to do before their performances on The X Factor. The boys all huddled around in a circle, wrapping their arms around each other, tightly, out of nerves but mostly for comfort.

"Okay lads, let's go out there and makes the best show for the fans. We can do this" Zayn says.

"We will do this, we can do this and we'll be the best" Liam adds.

"And then when we do this, we will go to KFC" Niall says. The boys all look at him, playfully. "What?" He asks, the boys chuckle.

"Come on. Hands in!" Louis sticks his hand. "We"

Harry sticks his hand on top of Louis', mentally admiring the smoothness of the older boys skin "Are"

"One" Niall adds.

"Direction" Liam adds.

"And we're gonna smash it" Zayn says, placing his hand on top of the pile of hands. "Let's go"

The boys separated and went to their positions, ready to go on stage. Louis and Harry walked to their spaces, together, since theirs was next to each other. Harry was scared. He's never been so scared in his life before than he is right now. His hands clammy, his knees shaking, his head drumming, his stomach churning. He could hear the screams from the fans on the outside of the curtain, reminding him that there is so much people out there.

"Haz..." Louis grabs onto Harry's hand, rubbing his thumb of the back of his hand, calmingly. "Everything's going to be ok, don't worry about it, you'll be brilliant" Louis smiled to his shaken friend.

"B-but what I-if something bad happens?" Harry asked, eyes wide, pure terror in those green irises.

"If you think something bad is going to happen, it most definitely will. Nothing bad will happen, you'll be as amazing as ever, trust me" Louis replied.

"I-I trust you, Louis" Harry smiled, briefly. Louis just smiled, fondly at his best friend.

"Good, because I trust you too, Harry" Louis smiled. Louis kept a hold of Harry's hand, rubbing over the back of it, trying to soothe the lad. Louis just smiled down to the slightly damp hand of the scared boy, admiring the size of his hands, compared to Louis', Harry's hands were like a giants.

"5......" Louis let go of Harry's hand, causing Harry to gasp and his breath to quicken.

"Louis....."

"4...."

"Everything's alright Harry"

"3......"

"Louis, I-i cant"

"2......"

"Harry of course you can! You're Harry Styles, you'll be amazing!"

"1......"

"LOUIS!" Harry shouted.

"Can everyone welcome to the stage, One Direction!" The announcer said. Screams and cries flooded the arena then the boys were lifted up onto the stage, the screams got louder, the cries, unnerving. The music for 'Up All Night' started, the boys sang their parts, the screams excited and ecstatic. Soon the song was over.

Harry looked round at all of the boys, each boy had big smiles and eyes wide. Harry looked at the gorgeous, blue eyed boy, his smile, extra bright, causing crinkles at his eyes to show. He was truly beautiful.

"Hello everyone!!" Liam shouted into the microphone, his reply thousands of screams.

"How's everyone doing?" Louis asked, once again screams. "Good, good. Same here!" He laughed.

"So is everyone ready for a good show?" Niall asked, screams for his reply.

"Na Na Na , I don't think they are Niall" Harry winked to the audience. Cries and even more scream, making the boys laugh.

"Oh Harreh, you minx!" Louis gasped, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder, he then whispered into his ear. "See you're doing fine" he smiled. Harry gave a small smile and a nod.

"Well let's start shall we" Zayn smiled. The music started and then the boys sang.

"WERE LIKE NA NA NA!" 

\--

"So you started the tour? Was everything okay?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"Everything was brilliant, me and Lou was really close and everything was perfect" Harry strained, speaking. He had a grimace on his face, obviously showing the difficulty in talking.

"Harry.....what happened?"

"Um......after the tour, me and Louis went back home and everything was great. Then I met her." Harry spat out that last word.

"Who is 'her'?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"Eleanor, his girlfriend" Harry said in venom.

\--

Harry accepted the fact that he was gay-or the least he didn't care about his sexual orientation- and that he had a little crush on his best friend Louis. A crush, that was it.....Oh who was he kidding, he was embarrassingly obsessed with the boy. When Louis was out with others or on a trip to see his family, Harry would look through all the pictures on his phone he has with Louis, he watched videos that Louis is in, he would read fanfiction, that's how much he was enamoured with the boy, he would risk his own sanity and innocence reading smutty fanfics of the two that horny teenage fans had written. He cherished every little touch, and joke, and hug, and some special times a friendly kiss or two. He was deeply -excuse the pun- in love with this boy.

He needed to tell Louis but how? He doesn't even know if Louis even swings that way. He believes Louis doesn't even know that Harry is gay. Harry was been reported to be having a relationship with Caroline Flack, fair enough, he went on a few dates with Caroline, maybe a few hugs and smooches thats about it.

Sure it caused some controversy in the media with the 15 year age gap. But they a were just friends, maybe you could call them 'friends with benefits' but no need to label anything.

Anyway, Harry was going to tell Louis today. Harry sat in the living room just mindlessly flipping through the TV channels, waiting for his best friend to walk through the front door.

He sat thinking over how he could tell Louis. he made a list in his head.

Just tell him.

Take him out on a date.

Both of them get drunk and have mad, passionate sex on the coffee table then Louis will propose and happily ever after.

Harry shook his head, scribbling that option out of his head.

Not long till a cheery, bubbly voice of the blue eyed lad that Harry loved, sounded from the front door.

"Hello, my dear Hazza" Louis said, happily, plopping down on the couch next to Harry, sighing, contemptly.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Harry smiled to him, lovingly.

"I have something to tell you, Haz" Louis smiled, turning his body towards Harry, crossing his legs and looking to his clasped hands in his lap. Harry followed his actions, crossing his legs.

"Good, I have something to tell you too" Harry smiled back. It was silent between the two boys, you could hear a pin drop.

"Well um, i haven't been truthful to you, Haz" Louis says, still looking up to the Harry, just glaring at his hands.

"What do you mean, Lou?" Harry asked, unsure of his friends odd behaviour.

"Well....i really, really like someone and um I think this person is the one" Louis answered, nervously. Very unlike him. Harry couldn't help the giddy feeling inside of himself. But he saw Louis nervous expression and put one of his hands on top of Louis' comforting him.......and just maybe he wanted to hold his hand.

"What do you like about this person?" Harry asked, trying not to sound over excited.

"They...um just wow. They're just....indescribable. Funny, beautiful, gorgeous, kind.....just perfect" louis sighed in adortion. Harry entwined their fingers together, softly. Harry's mind was racing, repeating the word Yes. Yes. Yes Yes. Yes.

"They obviously make you really happy" Harry smiles.

"Yeah....they make me so so happy, Haz" Louis breathes, shakily.

"Relax, Lou" Harry, stroked Louis' cheek with the pad of his thumb, encouraging him. "What's the lucky persons name?"

"...Eleanor..." Louis sighs, happily.

"That's exactly how- wait Eleanor?" Harry asks. Harry stopped stroking Louis' cheeks, keeping his hand there.

"Yeah.... Eleanor Jane Calder, beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Louis says. Harry dropped his hand from Louis cheek. His hand felt cold, numb, lifeless. Not to mention what his heart felt like. His heart, felt like it just completely stopped, like it was frozen in time and it just couldn't move. When it could move, it was running so hard that it hurt, then it completely smashed. Like his heart was made out of glass and it shattered on a hard marble floor and it just couldn't be fixed with some duct tape and glue.

"Haz? You okay?" Louis asked.

"Mmm...yeah um yeah. So you um like E-eleanor?" Harry said, painfully.

"I do, Haz. I would love for you to meet her, you'd love her." Louis says, happily.

"Yeah, I bet I would...." Harry whispers, ever so quietly. He stands to leave for his room, tears threatening to fall, he pushes them back.

"Haz, I thought you had something to tell me?" Louis asks, whipping round to see the leaving boy. Harry didn't turn around to face Louis, one of his sorrowful tears slid down his cheek, silently.

"Um....nah. I-It doesn't matter" With that Harry left the living room and retreated to his bedroom.

He locked the door, he plugged his iPod into his dock-in station, playing anything that came on shuffle. 'Don't Look Back In Anger' By Oasis came on at random, a classic. Harry climbed into his bed, even though it was only 2.30 in the afternoon and cried.

His sobs started out loud but soon turned quiet when he heard Louis talking on the phone, to who Harry assumed was Eleanor.

"Um...hey babe" louis spoke into the phone, standing right outside Harry's locked door, causing him to groan, because he would hear the conversation. He decided then he wanted nothing to do with this Eleanor whatsoever.

"Um....yeah, I'm good, how about you, babe?" Babe, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Good, good. Yeah. Tomorrow, yeah I'll pick you up and you can meet everyone. Yeah, that's great love, I've got to go. See you tomorrow.....love you too! Bye!"

Harry stayed quiet incase Louis would come in but no luck. A soft knock was heard on the door.

"Haz?" Harry didn't dare breathe.

"Haz? Can you open up or are you asleep?" Harry didn't answer.

"Harry, I know you're not asleep or you wouldn't be listening to music, I know you can't sleep when there is something loud" Louis sighs.

Harry still didn't move. Louis gave a exasperated sigh and left the locked door and left Harry, crying into his pillow. He didn't even try hard enough, Harry thought and that made Harry cry even more.

 

Turns out that Harry slept through 2.30 pm to 11am the next morning. Well we say slept, -more like cry, feel sorry for himself and watch fan videos- but we'll stay to slept for his man pride.

He shuffled out of his bedroom, he could hear voices downstairs but he shrugged it off and continued to the shower. He turned the shower on and stripped down, waiting for the water to get hot enough. When it was, he stepped in and washed his body with a vanilla and coconut shower gel, and cleaned his hair with a soft raspberry shampoo and conditioner. So hetreo.

Once he finished, he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. He walked back into his room and slipped on a pair of black briefs, grey sweats and a white loose top. He towel dried his hair and threw it into his hamper. He grabbed his phone and walked downstairs, seeing Liam, Zayn on the floor, back resting against the sofa, playing FIFA, Niall on the sofa, eating a bag of chips and Louis, looking oh so beautiful, nervously tapping his phone against his knees on the arm chair.

"How ya doing, Hazza?" Niall said, through is mouthful of chips.

"M'alright" Harry said, plopping down next to him.

"Louis, will ya calm down?" Zayn chuckles.

"I'm freaking out!" Louis sighed.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked, confused.

"Louis got a girl coming over!!" Niall shouted.

"Shut up Niall and if you guys dare mess this up I will-" Louis was cut off by a small knock on the door and all the boys snapped their heads towards the door. Liam having a smiling look, Louis a nervous one, Zayn an amused one, Niall a menacing one and Harry a furious one.

Another knock sounded and Niall and Louis fought each other to the door, Niall pushed Louis and he fell onto the ground and Niall raced to the door. Opening it and revealing a petite, skinny, beautiful brunette with brown eyes.

"Hi, you must be Eleanor, I'm Niall!" Niall said, sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Eleanor said, shaking his hand.

"Niall, I will kill you" Louis groaned from the floor. Niall opened the door wider for Eleanor to step through, Niall ran back and sat on the sofa and Eleanor bent down beside Louis, who was laid down on the ground.

"Louis, why are you on the floor?" She chuckled. Urgh! That nice, cheery voice, Harry thought, in annoyance.

"I don't even know, love" Harry cringed at the way he called her love.

Eleanor helped Louis stand up and he dusted himself off, he clasped his hand with hers and cleared his throat.

"Lads, this is Eleanor, my girlfriend"

\--

"How did that make you feel Harry?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"Honestly?...." The doctor nodded. "Betrayed, hurt, jealous" Harry stood up from the sofa and started walking around the room, examining different objects.

"Did you tell anyone how you felt?"

"No, I couldn't. Everyone loved Eleanor so much. I couldn't just lob my problems on everyone else" he picked up one of the many scented candles, sniffing the scent, then placed it back down.

"So what did you do?"

"I went out, I drank, I shagged a few girls, I did anything to get rid of the pain of seeing them together"

\--

Not long after Eleanor came over, Harry texted Caroline see if she wanted to go out tonight to a club. He got a reply a few minutes later and that was settled, he would go out, get drunk and be satisfied for the night.

Eleanor has been here for a few hours, everyone was watching TV and just socialising, well except from Harry who was quiet. Everyone seemed to love Eleanor, while Harry sat in silence, mentally throwing sharp daggers at her perfect oval shaped head. Louis gave Harry a few concerning stares when Harry wasn't looking, he wanted to know what was up with Harry. Harry decided it was time to get ready for tonight, so excused himself, walking to his room. He didn't need a shower since he had one this morning so he just gave himself a quick wash and shaved the needed areas.

After he was finished in the bathroom, he took to his bedroom. He styled his curly locks into a sort of quiff but let some of his signature hair to fall. He put on some of his expensive but nice cologne, smelling of musk. He slipped on a black shirt and rolled up at the elbow, he put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of brown boots.

He slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, he shrugged on a black leather jacket with cream fur on the collar. He sent a text to Caroline, saying that he'll pick her up in 10 minutes. He walked out of his bedroom and walked down the stairs into the living room, getting looks from everyone.

"Looking good H, where you off to?" Liam asked.

"Just meeting up with Caroline" Harry shrugged, checking his hair in the hallway mirror.

"Caroline? I thought you didn't like her?" Louis asked confused, quirking an eyebrow at him. Harry looked at Louis, seeing him cuddled up on the arm chair with Eleanor, he rolled his eyes and looked back to the mirror, answering his question, not looking at Louis.

"Meh, she's good, if you know what I mean" Harry said, grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter. Louis gave him a worried look but soon dropped it when Eleanor kissed his cheek, he turned and gave her a sweet smile, pecking her on the lips, which Harry nearly gagged at.

"Be safe Harry, I don't want to be an uncle" Zayn chuckled.

"Sure, sure. Bye!" Then Harry left, climbing into his black range rover and driving to pick up Caroline.

\--

Caroline walked out of her flat in a skimpy but nice red dress. She slipped into the car and smiled brightly and Harry gave her a pained smile.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Let's go" Harry replied.

When they got inside the club, they instantly smelt the sweat and alcohol that hung in the air. They saw bodies grinding against each other in need, lust and definitely no love.

"Wanna get some shots?" Caroline basically purred into Harry's ear.

"Yeah, come on" Harry took her hand and they pushed their way through to the bar. The bartender lined up 6 glasses, filled with colourful liquid. Harry held his hands behind his back and leaned down to face the table, he took each of the 6 shots in 30 seconds. Earning a cheer from watchers, then he and Caroline got a few more drinks -by a few more, meaning quite a lot- Caroline pressed herself against Harry whispered in his ear.

"Want to go on the dancefloor?" She whispered, seductively in his ear.

"Sure" He slurred. They made their way, messily,tumbling over their feet to the dancefloor. They just swayed for a bit, moving their arms and legs. The song changed to more of a grungier music and soon they were grinding on each other. Caroline swung round and started grinding her back on Harry's front, Harry grabbed onto Caroline's waist, grinding more on her.

She turned back around and whispered into his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Want to go back to my place?" And Harry nodded, they stumbled out of the club and into Harry's Range Rover again and drove to her apartment. As soon as they got through the front door, Harry pressed her against the wall, kissing her roughly. Caroline's hand travelled up and down Harry's body in need. Harry cupped one of Caroline's thighs and lead it up to around his waist.

"Jump" He ordered, full of lust and she jumped and wrapped both of her legs around his waist. He walked to the bedroom, cupping her thighs. He settled her on the bed, continuing the kiss. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the opposite side of the room, while Caroline tried to unbuckle Harry's belt and jean zip. She managed and Harry shrugged out of them, he zipped down Caroline's dress and threw it beside Harry's obscure shirt.

Harry kissed down her jaw, following down her stomach to the top of her panties. He played a little with the top of the silky material, smirking up to her.

"Just get on with it!" She snapped, pulling him back up and kissing him, roughly.

\--

Harry was all hot and sweaty after that exercise. He looked over to the sleeping girl next to him. All he felt was disgust, not that Caroline wasn't a good shag, just the fact he feels like he's betraying Louis in a way. He's simply sleeping with her because he can't have him.

But its not like Louis is doing anything different. He's doing exactly the same but he doesn't want Harry. He wasn't her. Eleanor.

He checked the time on his phone seeing it's 4.56 am. He rubbed his face, tiredly. He still felt a bit tipsy but after tonights events, it's sobered him up.

He picked his blacks briefs up off of the floor and put them on, instantly regretting not to heat them up because jesus they were cold, he shrugged on his black skinny jeans and black shirt, and pulled on his brown boots and leather jacket.

He found a pen and sticky note and wrote.

Hey C, 

Thanks for the night, had fun!

See you soon

H. x

He left Caroline's apartment and drove back to his and Louis' flat. He parked his car in the car park and walked to the flat. He slotted his house keys into the lock and opened it. He closed the door and hung up his jacket, slightly giddy from the drinks and the sex.

The light switch turned on and he saw a glaring Louis, crossed arm with an angry expression wearing grey sweats and a purple t-shirt.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He shouted, still glaring but to Harry he didn't look so cute before.

"Out. Like I said I would be" Harry said before stumbling towards the kitchen, opening cupboards, trying to find alcohol, of any kind.

"Yeah. Out with that cow!" He seethed.

"Hey, Caroline's a.....nice girl" Harry giggled.

"I thought you had more respect for yourself Harry than to go sleep with a random girl"

"Who told you I slept with her?" He asked, shocked.

"You stink of sweat and alcohol. Of course you slept with her!" He shouted.

"Well, what's the matter with that? I'm having fun, sue me" Harry snapped, finding a bottle of Vodka.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" He snapped back.

"You weren't worried, you were just worried about if I was found dead or got into trouble and you would have to bail me out." Harry said, necking the bottle.

"Of course I bloody care about you, Harry! How could you say something like that?"

"Just piss off Loueh! Go off with your little girlfriend and get out of my way!" Harry said, stumbling out of the kitchen, grabbing the bottle and shoulder bashing Louis. When he was walking he fell over his own feet and fell down on the carpeted floor, passing out.

Louis walked over and sat down, taking Harry's head in his lap, stroking loose curls out of his face.

"Oh Haz, what am I going to do with you?" Louis murmured to the passed out boy. He lifted Harry up and walked to Harry's bedroom, he laid him on the top of the bed and shrugged him out of his jeans and shirt, he put him into some blue plaid pyjama bottoms and a white loose t-shirt and tucked him into bed, kissing his forehead, lightly and leaving him to sleep off the alcohol and wake up with a killer hangover.

\--

Harry woke up at 1pm the following afternoon. Well by woke -if hearing loud, obnoxious laughing from down stairs means waking up- then he woke up. He stumbled out in his blue plaid pyjamas and white t-shirt not knowing how he got changed last night. Hell he doesn't even know how he got home last night.

He walked down the stairs quietly and slowly, not to disturb anyone but to prevent more of a bitching headache. He finally made it downstairs after 20 minutes -well 5 minutes but with a raging hangover, you can understand why he was over reacting his moves- Anyway he made it downstairs and saw all the boys except Zayn, probably seeing his girlfriend, Perrie.

"Morning Harry, want some tea?" Liam asked, kindly, standing up from his seat.

"Um no thanks" Harry paused to rub his temples. "I wouldn't turn down some coffee though" He answered. Liam gave him a sympathetic smile and left to the kitchen. Harry took a seat next to Niall on the sofa.

"Harry, hows the hangover?" Niall laughed, loudly, causing Harry to wince at his voice level. Harry only groaned in responce and buried his face into the sofa cushion.

"Niall, leave my poor Hazza alone. He's not well" Louis said, plopping down in between Harry and Niall. Niall scoffed and stood up to help Liam in the kitchen. Louis stretched out into Niall's previous seat and pulled Harry over, cradling Harry's throbbing head in his crossed legged lap. He pushed the strands of hair out of Harry's pale face, soothing his delicate fingers over Harry's furrowed brow.

"Haz? You okay?" Louis asked. Harry not opening his eyes, replied with a simple 'mhmm'. Louis didn't like short answers out of Harry. He would always assume the worst if Harry didn't talk much. Louis was just protective over his younger best friend.

"Harry....talk to me" Louis stroked Harry's brow, softly, not wanting to hurt the boy.

"I-It hurts Lou...."Harry whines, clenching his eyes shut.

"What hurts, Haz?" Louis asked, stroking Harry's cheeks, trying to get him to unclench his eyes. After a few tries, Harry's eyes opened. His eyes, bright but dull at the same time. Mixed emotions, running through his once vibrant eyes.

"Everything..."Harry sighed, leaning up off of Louis' lap but instantly regretting how fast he went, causing him to groan in pain.

"Haz, relax..." Louis said, guiding him back into his crossed lap. Harry stretched his legs out on the couch, crossing his hands over his stomach, letting out a deep sigh and staring up to the ceiling. Louis continued running his fingers through Harry's curly locks, soothing the younger lad.

"What hurts Harry? What do you mean by everything?" Louis asked, concerned.

"Just....everything Lou" Harry answered, Louis tried to look into Harry's eyes but Harry would only dodge his view and look to the ceiling, frowning.

"Harry-"

"Here you go Harry" Liam said, placing Harry's coffee on the mahogany table.

"Thanks Li" Harry once again left Louis lap and leant forward to pick up his coffee mug. Liam murmured a 'no problem' and sat down on the arm chair. Niall came out of the kitchen, nibbling on a cereal bar and passing Harry some Advil, Harry murmured a small 'thank you' to Niall and he sat down on the floor, infront of Liam's knees, leaning his head against them.

"So, where's Zayn at?" Harry asked, sipping his coffee.

"He's out with Perrie, again" Niall answered, flicking through the TV channels.

"Okay, so do we have to do anything today?"

"Not that we know of" Liam said, reading through his messages to check if the boys managment had texted, nothing, for once.

A loud bang of the front door sounded through the flat. All the boys heads snapped to the sound and saw a furious looking Zayn, clutching a newspaper in his hand.

"Z? What's the matter?" Louis asked. Zayn walked over and threw the newspaper on the table. Liam picked it up and looked quizically at Zayn.

"Look at the front page then read page 13" Zayn answered sitting down on the other arm chair. Liam opened out the paper and his eyes widened at it, he clutched it furiously. He then proceed to page 13, his eyes scanning the paper, eyes getting more angry as he continues. Niall, Harry and Louis both looked at him, questionably.

"Li, what is it?" Niall asked. Liam finished reading and let out an angry breath.

"Well?" Harry asked. Liam looked at Zayn and Zayn gave him a sad nod. Liam sighed and gave the folded paper to Harry. Harry took it, confused then unfolded the paper.There in black and white.

HARRY STYLES UP ALL NIGHT WITH CAROLINE FLACK

A picture of Harry and Caroline having a very heated kiss outside her appartment was on the front page.

*Last night, One Direction teenage heartthrob Harry Styles was spotted with Caroline Flack sharing a very intimate night out. Read on page 13*

Harry hurriedly went to page 13, reading through the article of him.

*Harry Styles and Caroline Flack was seen in the very popular London club 'Bubbles' and it wasn't just a friendly outing. The couple has already been questioned about the 15 year difference between them but that's not stopping their fun. Erotic dancing, special cocktails and a very heated and steamy encounter was included in last night's events. An insider has also revealed that they left in Harry's black Range Rover to Caroline's apartment. The two couldn't even keep their hands off of each other to open the front door.

It was then rumoured that Styles never left Miss Flacks apartment till nearly 5 am the following morning. Is Harry turning into a playboy with his bad boy attitude? Is this the hottest new couple? Or is Harry making the Same Mistakes? Maybe Caroline just has that One Thing?*

Harry stared at the newspaper, blankly with no emotion, his chest rising was the only sign that he was breathing. Louis snatched the paper from Harry's hands and read it furiously. It was quiet in Louis' and Harry's flat, no one breathed, coughed or moved.

"How dare they? How fucking dare they?!" Louis shouted, pacing the room, angrily cluthing the newspaper.

"Louis, calm down" Liam soothed.

"Calm down? Calm down! They are printing lies about Harry and you expect me to calm down!" Louis shouted once more.

"It's not lies" Harry mutered, clasping his hands together and glaring at them.

"What?" Louis asked.

"It's. Not. Lies. I went out last night with Caroline, we danced very....intimately, we drank a lot and I slept with her, left before she woke up. It's not lies, it's the truth. I'm a slut" Harry said with no emotion in his voice.

"No. No you're not Harry, don't say that!" Louis said, running his hands in his messy fringe.

"I am, this just proves it. I'm nothing but a cheap, dirty manwhore"

"Shut the fuck up, Harry!" Louis shouted.

"Why? It's the truth!"

"Okay, guys. Calm down, we'll fix this. Everything will be fine" Niall said, smiling, smalley.

"I'm calling management to get rid of this shit" Louis said, gesturing to the paper.

"There's no point, it's true" Harry muttered. Louis sat down and pulled Harry into a cuddle.

"Don't say that, you're nothing like that. You're a smart, cheeky, funny, perverted guy but we love you for it" Louis said, kissing Harrys temple.

"Sure.....whatever" Harry muttered.

\--

"That's where my 'womanizing' ways came about" Harry said to Doctor Serrano.

"People judged you before they knew you" The doctor agreed. Harry nodded.

"Well that's what everyone does"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Well you judge someone about what they look like and what other people say about you. If someone says you're a complete dickhead, others will believe it. It you don't live up to society's 'perfect' image, you're judged and you can't do anything about it" Harry answers.

"Harry that is....very insightful. Can you tell me anything else about sociey's expectations?"

"Well....take the fact of being gay. People think that being gay is wrong and disgusting because they've been influenced by others. But what would happen if being gay was right and being straight was wrong. Would straight people be prosecuted the same way gay people have been? Would they be bullied and threatend and be discriminated against?"

"I honestly don't know Harry" Doctor Serrano answered.

"You know me and the lads had a concert once. An anti-gay church turned up to it with signs like 'Die fags' and 'We h8 gays' that really annoyed me, because me being a part of the gay community myself but how dare people say such things?"

"Harry people are very stupid specimins of earth. We as you say judge things before we know them, properly. It's just human nature."

"But why be so unfair?" Harry asked, sadly. Doctor Serrano felt so sorry for the tattooed boy, he looked so sad, so innocent, so....broken.

"No one really knows the answer for that Harry." Harry rubbed his face, tiredly. "Why don't we carry on? What happened next?"

"Well...I guess Larry Stylinson was becoming pretty popular" Harry murmured, happily.

\--------------

The boys had a wide range of their fandom the 'directioners'. Some girls would be one of their favourite boys 'girls'. So there was Niall Girls, Liam Girls, Louis Girls, Zayn Girls and Harry Girls. Every girl no matter what age had a favourite. It ranged from 4 year olds to 80 year olds. Everyone loved the boys.

Some fans loved the boys so much they started making up 'bromances' the following.

Ziall = Zayn+Niall   
Nouis= Louis+Niall  
Lirry=Liam+Harry  
Ziam=Liam+Zayn  
Narry=Niall+Harry  
Lilo=Liam+Louis  
Zouis=Zayn+Louis  
Niam=Niall+Liam  
Zarry=Zayn+Harry   
Lourry=Louis+Harry or what the boys preferred 'Larry'

It wasn't just the fans that loved the bromances. The boys liked to play along with everything. Whether it was saying mindless 'I love you's' or a cuddle here and there, they loved it. Especially Harry and Louis, they loved taking the bromance stage to the next level to out do the rest of the boys. It was just a bit of fun.

Liam walked into Louis and Harry's flat, agitatedly. They had a interview today and Liam always got nervous before them, they always turned out great anyway.

"Hey Li, you want some toast?" Louis asked, when he saw the nervous lad.

"No thanks. Could you just get changed we have to leave in" He stopped to look at his watch." 43 minutes, I'm guessing Harry isn't up. I'll go wake him"

"No it's fine, I'll go. Just relax Li, it'll be fine" Louis chuckled, Liam nodded and sat down on the couch, waiting for Niall and Zayn. Louis proceeded to go upstairs, when he got to Harry's door, he heard light, small snores coming inside from the boys bedroom. He opened the door and saw his best friends body, wrapped under his converter. He closed the bedroom door and walked over to Harry's bed, tripping over a pair of Harry's white converse on the way.

He pulled back the converter and slipped in behind Harry's body, wrapping his arm around the younger but taller lads body, nuzzling his face into the bare back of Harry. Harry stirred a little in his sleep but not by much. Louis still couldn't get over the lies the newspaper, magazines and people were saying about Harry.

Fair enough, Harry was quite flirty but he can't help that, that's just the way he is. Harry didn't have a 'bad boy attitude' he was a sweet, caring boy who had fun, that was it. Louis couldn't help but think if people knew the real Harry they wouldn't think of him in such a way. Harry was amazing.

Truth is Harry had been awake for a while, he simply couldn't sleep. He didn't know what to do about Louis, he still loved the Doncaster lad but Louis was with Eleanor, it's not right. His trail of thoughts were interrupted by his bedroom door opening and closing, then his bed dipping and a body wrapping its self around Harry.

Harry knew it was Louis and thats what made things hurt even more. Louis would never know how such an affect of cuddling would make Harry's stomach do flips and his head to reel. Harry never moved, just feigned being asleep but he so badly wanted to pull Louis into his arms instead of Louis spooning him.

"Harry? You awake?" Louis asked the 'sleeping' boy. Harry didn't reply, just wanted to be in Louis' comforting arms forever.

"Oh Harry" Louis sighed. "Guess I'll just have to stay here, cuddling with you till you wake up" Louis said, smiling into Harry's back. Louis knew that Harry was a light sleeper, so he started to rub his nose against his friends bare back. Harry couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his face-well we say smile but it was more like a grin-.

"Just a pity, you're not getting up because I would have to do something mean" Louis muttered, tracing his hands up Harry's abdomen, gently, making the younger boy, shudder, uncontrollably. Louis knew he was awake now.

"You know Haz, I don't like being mean" Louis said, fondly. Harry didn't reply. "oh well, guess I have to be mean"

Louis started tickling Harry, roughly. Harry barking out in laughter, rolling around, trying to get away. Louis straddled Harry, tickling his ribs, Harry tried to pushing Louis off with no avail, since Louis is stronger than him. Louis' tickles got more and more aggressive till there was literally tears coming out of Harry's eyes for laughing so much.

"Oh so you're awake now?" Louis asked, as he stopped tickling Harry. Harry's breaths were panting and hard.

"Guess I am, Boobear!" Harry replied, Louis groaned in annoyance.

"Don't call me that"

"What boobear?" Harry replied, cheekily.

"Yes, exactly! Do you want me to tickle you again?" Louis warned, Harry thought about it for a minute then flipped them over so he was straddling Louis.

"Don't think so, love" Harry purred in Louis ear and a shudder came over Louis. How odd he thought to himself. Harry had been very flirty and it didn't bother him before, why now?

"We-ah have an i-interview today? We have to leave in 20 minutes" Louis managed to spit out.

"Mhmm.....sure" Harry breathed on Louis' neck and stood up, leaving for the bathroom, leaving a stunned and shocked Louis, lying on the bed.

\--

They got to the interview room, turns out it was an interview with Sugarscape. The boys liked Sugarscape, it was never a boring interview with them

"So guys the album is out? And went straight to number 1 how does that feel?"

"Really amazing. It took a lot of work but it paid off" Zayn answered.

"And 'Gotta Be You' got to number 3"

"Yeah, that's brilliant! I mean tough competition with Rihanna and Flo Rida but yeah it's great" Niall replied.

"So now, Harry we've heard that you are moving in with Caroline Flack, is that true?" The boys burst out laughing and Harry, a disapproving look. He shakes his head saying no.

"Yeah about that. My mum saw this and she texted me saying 'i never knew you were moving?' and I was like 'no, I'm not' " Harry said.

"So you're not moving away from the boys?"

"From me!!" Louis yelled.

"You'd never leave Louis, would you?" Zayn asked Harry.

"No, never" Harry replied.

"You've been teasing Harry quite a lot about the whole situation?"

"I've been teasing him loads" Louis replied, smugly.

"How are you going to get him back, Harry?" The interviewer asked.

"Hit him round the head" Niall said. Harry looked directly at Louis from where he was sitting and said.

"You're smelly"

"How very dare you?" Louis replied. The boys laughed.

"Cause you don't expect it and it's very unexpected" Liam added.

"Awww thanks mate" Louis sighed, happily to Liam, stroking his chest.

"You're so comically....." Harry covered Zayn's mouth, cutting in with "Don't say it"

"What?" Zayn asked.

"That he's gay" Harry said, ever so quietly.

"I was calling him a genius" Zayn replied and Harry nodded.

"Wenius" Liam added to the awkward silence.

"Willies" Louis said, making another awkward silence.

"Um....so what's the most romantic thing you guys would do at christmas?" The interviewer asked.

\--

Well that wasn't the only time Louis and Harry turned up the bromance love. Soon fans were starting to 'ship' them.

Defintion of ship:

a person who supports a relationship between two people, real or fictional.

A term used to describe fan fictions that take previously created characters and put them as a pair 

( a relationSHIP)

None of the boys knew what they had created.

\--

Louis went out with Eleanor for the day, much to Harry's disappointment, since it was Thursday. Thursday is supposed to be a HarryandLouis day but turns out it's just a Harry day. So he was just sitting in his flat, watching TV with the pot of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream, that he and Louis was going to share.

He flipped through the channels, nothing really grabbing his attention at all. He settled with the romcom 'He's Just Not That into You' oh how funny.

It got to the scene where there's a really desperate girl calling this guy asking for advice on guys. 'Oh If I had someone like that to help me' Harry thought to himself.

He was intrupted by his phone, vibrating against his jean pocket, he fished it out and saw it was yet another text from Caroline. He groaned and threw his phone on the table in front of him. She had been calling and texting non stop since their 'night events'. Maybe Caroline should take the hint from this movie, Harry is simply just not that into her.

*Marimba Tone*

Harry looked at the caller I.D: Mom

"Hello?"

"Hello Harry, dear"

"Hey mom? Why are you calling?"

"Honey, I've been worried about you"

"Hmm, sure. Now what's the real reason?"

"I'm serious Harry. I saw articles about you and I know you don't take insults lightly. I just wanted to know if you were okay?"

"I'm a big boy, I'm fine"

"Harry, you don't have to lie to me, I'm your mom"

"Oh. Are you? That's great to know"

"Harry...."

"Mom.....look I'm really busy can we wrap this up?"

"Why don't you come home for a few days?"

"Depends, will he be there?"

"You know he will Harry"

"Then no, I won't"

"Harry, stop holding a grudge, will you? Please I'll invite Gems, it'll be like old times?"

"Look, I've got to go. I'll speak to you later"

"Okay darling but please come home soon"

"Bye mom"

"Bye Har-" Harry hung up on her before she could finish. He threw his phone back onto the table and rubbed his face, tiredly. He just held his head in his hands for a while, thinking over everything. Well everything was a mess.

The front door opened and a cheery voice appeared.

"Hello my dear Harold! Today was a great day! First me and Eleanor went to go get lunch then we went shopping then we went to the cinema and to finish off-Wait Harry are you okay?" Louis asked, seeing the lightly sobbing lad with his head in his hands.

Harry didn't answer, just sniffled. Louis dropped his shoping bags to the floor, immediantly and ran over to Harry, pulling him into his arms.

"Haz? W-why are you crying? Whats happened? Who did this to you?" Louis asked all at once. Harry only sniffled.

Louis leant back in the sofa, spreading his legs out and letting Harry's head rest on his chest and legs entwined with Louis'. Louis rocked Harry, slightly, trying to calm him. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' strong chest..

"Harry....What happened?"

"My uh m-my m-mom c-called" Harry choked.

"Then what happened?" Louis said, stroking arm.

"Sh-she ah she w-wanted m-me to come h-home"

"What!? You're not leaving are you?!" Louis said, shocked.

"N-no, I-I could n-never. She w-wanted me to c-come home and Ge-gemma would b-be there and Des. I-i can't g-go back, Lou. Don't m-make me go back!" Harry sobbed again.

"Ssh! Ssh! Hey, calm down. I won't make you go anywhere, you don't want to go"

"P-promise?"

"Promise!"

After about 10 minutes of cuddling, Louis hummed a song and Harry was starting to fall asleep.

"You fallen asleep on me Hazza?" Louis smiled to the younger lad, whose eyes were trying hard not to close.

"Mhmm no" Hary mumbled.

"Sure you aren't" Louis chuckled.

"Lou you know what today is?" Harry yawned.

"It's Thursday" Louis replied.

"Exactly" Harry said before falling asleep.

Louis was confused by Harry's odd question. And when he said 'exactly' what did he mean? Thursday? Is that supposed to mean something? He thought. Then it dawn on him. HarryandLouis day.

"Fuck" Louis muttered to himself. How could he forget?

\--

"So would you say when Louis was with Eleanor, he got distracted?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"He got more than distracted. It-it felt like he was forgetting me, I felt like I was just there. No importance, no life, no meaning. I felt like a ghost. Nobody was paying me any attention, i admit I went a little too far to get attention with partying and things but it was the only thing to help me feel alive" Harry answered, sitting down again on the couch.

"It made you feel alive. Did any of the boys notice anything?"

"Liam had warned me about partying so much and what kind of friends I hang out with. So called friends." Harry muttered, shaking his head.

"Would you say when you were with these new 'friends' you and the boys relationship was strained?"

"Yeah, I guess. I knew they all hated the person I turned into, they would just leave me to it. If I got into a lot of trouble, they would bail me out, that's just how we worked" Harry nodded.

"Let's get to that later, yeah? So you felt no purpose because your best friend was out with someone else"

"Yeah, um yeah but it's not like he didn't try and make it up to me, he did try"

\--

"Harry, get your arse up now!!" Louis yelled, causing Harry to groan in annoyance. He rolled out of bed -literally rolled, like a pencil and falling on the ground-.He soothed out his ridiculously, crazed bed head and walked out of the bedroom wearing only his boxers. He walked into the kitchen, seeing Louis dance to a Shakira song thats as on the radio while he poured pancake mixture into a pan.

Harry couldn't help his mouth watering. Well it is kind of when you see the one person you are sexually attracted to shake his ass like nobody's business in tight as fuck, red, skinny jeans. Harry grinned almost, instantly and sauntered over behind the Shakira shaking beauty.

"Good morning to you too!" Harry purred into the boy's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his chin on the boys shoulder. Louis jumped at the surprise of someone behind him but then noticing it was Harry, he relaxed.

"Want pancakes?" Louis asked, while turning one over with his spatula.

"Sure. What's this special surprise for though?" Harry hummed again.

"Can't i make my best friend pancakes, out the goodness of my heart" Louis beamed and Harry internally cringed at that word. Friend.

"2 questions. 1. Why do they actually smell good instead of burning? And 2. Even you aren't up this early, so you've done something bad and want my forgiveness"

"Okay, 1. I am deeply offended by that statement, I don't burn everything. And 2. wasn't a question" Louis answered.

"Yeah, well it was more of a statement. So what have you done that I will kill you for, so you're trying to poison me with your pancakes. Wait-wheres my fedora? You stole it didn't you!" Harry accused but kept his chin on Louis' shoulder and arms wrapped around his middle.

"No I didn't steal that god awful thing and my pancakes aren't poisoned" Louis chuckled.

"It's not awful, some people just have better fashion sense than others" Harry murmured.

"Yeah, okay. Now move or do you want pancakes all over you?" Louis warned, playfully.

"Mmhm....would you eat it off of me?" Harry purred, pressing his lips to the back of Louis' neck. Louis' breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help the blush that made its way onto his cheeks. Harry unwrapped himself from Louis and sat down on the breakfast bar stool, waiting for his plate. Louis made sure his reddened cheeks were gone before he turned around to Harry, when they were he turned around, he instantly got them back when he saw a shirtless Harry, only wearing boxers and picking at his fingernails.

Louis tried to steady his breathing, why is he getting so worked up. Its just Harry. He's seen Harry plenty times in his boxers, hell he's seen him in nothing at all, why is it bothering him now? He placed the two plates down on the table and the boys started eating instantly.

"So are you're going to tell me why you're doing all of this?" Harry asked, shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. Louis was just mesmerised by the size of Harry's hands to notice Harry asked him a question. Harry's hands are fucking massive.

"Louis? Helllooooo......" Harry said, snapping his fingers in front of Louis' face.

"Mmhm....what?"

"Are you going to tell why you've done all this or you just going to zone out on me?" Harry smiled.

"Oh-um right about that. I know that we haven't spent so much time together because things have been busy. So I thought I'd make it up to you." Louis answers. Harry raises his eyebrows to the boy, stopping what he is chewing and then shakes his head and continues to eat.

"And what do you have in mind?" Harry asks.

"Well I thought I'd make breakfast for us then the rest is a surprise" Louis smiles, brightly. Harry looks unsure at Louis because when they do try to spend time together someone always interrupts-by someone Harry means Eleanor-Louis still looks eager with today.

"Its a nice thought Lou b-but you really don't have too" Harry says, finishing off his pancakes.

"Well tough because it's all arranged, you can't back out now Styles" Louis winked. Harry sighs and takes the plates to wash in the sink, Louis calls someone on his phone making 'arrangements'.

"Right back at you, Lou. Right back at you" Harry muttered, while washing the dishes.

\---

"Louis, where are we going now?" Harry whined, they had been in the car for an hour and a half. Louis had been annoying Harry, not telling him where they were going. They already went to Starbucks and ordering a lemon cheesecake and a chocolate fudge cake. Why those orders you may ask? Well Louis always orders the lemon cheesecake and Harry always orders the chocolate fudge cake because they both like each, so they share their deserts. Very cliche but that's just how they are.

For lunch they went to a Chinese market and had some Chinese gourmet. They looked around the market, picking a few things but Louis had to buy a Chinese finger trap and got stuck in it for half an hour. Harry picked up a nice silky material scarf with Chinese drawings all over it for Gemma's birthday, they might not of talked in a while but she's still his sister.

Now they are on their way to an unknown mystery place. The stereo playing some of Harry's favourite songs and no he didn't put it on. Louis created a playlist for him with his favourite artist like The Black Keys, Artic Monkeys, The Fratellis, Parachute. Harry was definitely surprised by that since Louis often mocks Harry for his music taste.

"Its a surprise, Haz. We're not that long away" Louis smiled, slightly to Harry then returned his gaze to the road.

*IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD LIFE IS PLASTIC ITS FANTAS-*

Louis picked up his phone and smiled at the caller I.D, he passed it to Harry.

"Harry will you hold the phone for me?" Louis asked. Harry looked at who was calling Eleanor: He sighed, deeply and Louis noticed. Harry answered the phone and immediately put it on speakerphone. Holding the phone out and slouching against his seat, it didn't go unnoticed by Louis.

"Louis?" Eleanor's voice spoke through the electric device.

"Hi babe, I'm driving at the moment, you're on speaker"

"Oh, how are you holding it if you're driving?" Harry rolled his eyes at such a stupid question.

"Harry's here holding the phone for me" Louis answered, sending a side way smile to Harry but then stopped when he saw Harry's unimpressed position in his seat.

"Oh.....hi Harry" Eleanor said, friendly.

"Hey" Harry muttered. Louis now looking unimpressed.

"So.....LouLou what are you doing today?" Harry once again rolling his eyes at the ridiculous nickname. Really? LouLou?

"Well me and young Harold here are having a lads day out" Louis said, brightly.

"Oh.....okay"

"What's the matter love?" Louis asked, concerned.

"Well I thought well...I thought we could spend the day together....."

"M'sorry babe, I've promised Harry today. I'll take you out tomorrow if you're free?"

"Sure, would of preferred to go out today but tomorrow's fine, I guess" 

"Okay love, I've got to go. I'll call you later. Bye"

"Bye, love you Lou"

"Love you too, bye" and then the line went dead and so did the atmosphere in the car. The boys sat in silence listening to the playlist of Harry's music.

"So we're nearly-are we there?" the two boys said at once before falling silent again.

"Um....we're nearly there. Just about 10 minutes" Louis said.

"Okay"

They pulled up alongside and abandoned field in the middle of nowhere. Harry looked around in confusion.

"I knew it, I knew it! You're planning on killing me out in the middle of nowhere and then cut off my hair and it will be made into pillows" Harry sighed.

"Yes, Harry thats why i brought you out here. I wasted 40 pounds of petrol to drive you out here and cut off your limbs" Louis chuckled. "Come on then." They stepped out of the car, Harry tugging his coat around him. They walked for a good 5 minutes until they came to a place with big rides and flashing lights.

"A carnival. Louis how cliche can you get?" Harry laughed.

"What? I thought it was a fun idea for a date" Louis winked.

"What are you going to win me a bear and hold my hand on a roller coaster?" Harry batted his eyelashes.

"If you're a good boy then yes" Louis tapped Harry's nose, playfully. Louis linked his arm with Harry and they walked around the carnival.

They walked around the stalls and went on a few rides together. It was nice, if only Louis knew what Harry was thinking.

"Hazza, let's go in the Haunted House!" Louis gasped, pointing towards the creepy looking ride.

"Here goes the cliche thing again"

"Come on Haz, if you're scared I'll hold your hand" Harry sighed, deeply and nodded. Louis celebrated and pulled Harry towards the ride. They paid for their tickets and went into the creepy house. They walked around for a bit, nothing out of the ordinary. Some fake spider webs and creepy noises thats about it. They moved onto a room with lots of dead corpses, covered in obvious fake blood and gore.

"Lou, this haunted house sucks. Why did you makes us go on here?" Harry said, looking around all the different props. He never got an answer.

"Lou?" Harry turned and saw the place where Louis was was now empty. "Lou, come on. Don't play games, where are you?" Still nothing. Harry walked around the room, looking for an sign of his best friend but nothing. He walked up and down a corridor, corpses leaning against each of the walls, inspecting them carefully. He stopped right in front of one, looking really closely at it.

"Boo!" The corpse jumped out at Harry. Harry screams and falls back on his butt, clutching his chest, steadying his breathing. When he looks up again he sees a hysterical Louis, tears running down his face for laughing so much.

"That wasn't funny Louis" Harry muttered.

"Haz your-face" Louis laughs, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah, ha ha. Hilarious" Harry said, standing up and dusting off his jeans.

"Harry, I was only having a laugh" Louis chuckles.

"Yeah and it wasn't funny. I thought something bad happened to you but no you're just being an idiot"

"Woah calm down, Haz" Louis stops laughing, sounding serious.

"Well what if something bad did happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, what happened if you got hurt or kidnapped or-"

"Haz, I'm fine. Look, still alive. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm sorry" Louis said, giving Harry a tight hug.

"I'm sorry too" Harry murmured into Louis' hair.

"Come on" Louis took Harry's hand in his own and they walked out. They walked everywhere around the carnival, seeing the different stalls, went on a few more rides then Louis' eyes landed on a stall. He pulled Harry towards it, seeing it was a stall where you throw 3 balls to knock over tins.

"Seriously Louis?" Harry groaned. Louis only gave him a wink and handed the stall man a five pound note. He threw the ball and knocked over 1 tin off the top of the pyramid, earning a snicker from Harry.

"I'll get this, and I will win you a damn bear" Louis grumbled, picking up one of the other balls, eyeing his target.

"Oh, how romantic" Harry fake-swooned. Louis threw the two balls left and completely missed the tin pyramid, Harry laughed at him, causing Louis to groan and slam down another five pound note. And this carried on Louis would never get anywhere near the target and him slamming down note after note.

The two boys walked away from the stall once Louis wasted about fifty pounds, trying to win that stupid bear.

"See I did get you the bear" Louis smiled, smugly.

"Yeah, doesn't count if you bribed the guy with 30 quid for it" Harry replied, clutching the fluffy, white bear, with a red ribbon around its neck.

"Still, got it for you, babe" Louis smiled, they walked around for awhile and then finally decided to sit on a nearby bench.

"Hey, I'll go get us some ice-cream, yeah?" Louis says, standing. Harry shrugs.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come"

"No! Um no its fine, I'll be back. Vanilla right?" Harry nodded, Louis gave a smile and thumbs up and left to go get ice-cream. Harry shrugged off the odd behaviour and got his phone out and took a picture of the candy floss cart. He uploaded it on Instagram with the tag candyflosstagram. Thousands of likes and comments filled up and he went onto Twitter, checking through his many, many, many mentions just to fill time.

He checked the time on his phone it's been 20 minutes since Louis left to get ice-cream, what's taking him so long? It's just a simple ice-cream cone. He then saw a brown feathery haired boy, walking towards him, holding 2 vanilla ice-cream cones. The boy was smiling brightly, which made Harry smile.

"Here ya go" Louis said, holding out a cone. Harry took it and said a small 'thank you'.

"So, what took you so long?"

"Mmhm...oh the line was huge then I couldn't remember where the bench was" Louis said, unconvincingly.

"Okay" Harry said, not believing one word. They ate their ice creams in silence and once they were finished, they threw their napkins into the garbage.

"Want to go on the Ferris wheel, the firework show is about to start, so I thought we'd get a better view and we wouldn't get mobbed?" Louis asked, stuffing his hand into his back pockets, nodding hid head towards the pink and purple Ferris wheel, that was lit up and stood tall in the sky.

"Yeah, sure" Harry answered. Louis smiled to him and they made their way over, once they were there Louis paid for them to go on and the Ferris wheel started moving. The boys got up to the top when a crunching sound interrupted the whole ride and it completely stopped.

"Oh how bloody perfect" Harry muttered.

"Cliche enough for you?" Louis asked, smugly. Harry turned to face him in disbelief.

"This was you, wasn't it? When you went and got ice cream you spoke to the guy and asked him to stop it."

"Smarter than you look Hazza" Louis chuckled. Harry laughed along.

"You're something Lou." Harry sighed, happily. Soon the firework show started, blazing colours lit up the air. Swirls and bangs, screaming up into the night air.

"I certainly am, thats why you love me" Louis smiled, getting comfortable.

"Yeah" Harry breathes, staring the fireworks.

"Louis?"

"Yeah, Haz?"

"Thank you"

"For what?" Louis asked, intrigued and shuffling closer.

"Just for everything. You're always there for me and you do things like this, just thank you. Thank you so much"

"Its nothing, Harry. Really, I'm just glad I could spend the day with you"

"Really?" Harry ask, shuffling forward.

"Yeah, Harry. I can't think who I'd rather spend today with other than you" Louis said, coming closer till his and Harry's face were mere inches away from each other.

"Louis I-"

"Ssh Harry, its fine just-" Louis started to lean in and Harry responded the same way. Harry's heart beating, rapidly. His stomach not doing flips but doing a whole freaking trapeze sequence. Just a little bit more. Then a big Crunch sound appeared again and the ride shook back into life. The boys snapped away from each other, not knowing what just happened or how they will explain that.

Until the ride stopped, the boys were silent, not muttering a single word towards each other. They shuffled off the ride and left towards the car. There was some squealing around them, obviously some fans noticed them. A young, bold girl with dark brown hair walked up to them and asked for a picture, they happily obliged and signed her merchandised notebook.

They got back to the car, still not saying a word to each other and drove back home. Awkward was an understatement.

 

Louis opened the flat door and both the boys' shrugged off their jackets, hanging them up and kicking off their shoes in the shoe rack. Louis threw his keys in the key bowl and walked through to the living room, plopping on the couch and staring at the blank television. Harry stood, awkwardly in the doorway, looking at the blue eyed Doncaster lad, affectionately.

"I'm just-yeah um, I'm going to bed. T-thanks for uh today, Louis. It was great" Harry said, awkwardly.

"Nu'night Hazza" Louis smiled to the younger lad. Harry smiled back and made his way upstairs. Once Harry was out of sight, Louis groaned, rubbing his face, tiredly.

What was going on? He nearly kissed his best friend! He has a girlfriend, why did he do that? It was just a mistake, it didn't mean anything at all. Harry probably wasn't leaning in, Louis just imagined it. Today's events just got to him today, something like that would never happen if other people was around, Louis was just simply missing Eleanor and when he was leaning in, he imagined her. Thats it.

Louis pictures his beautiful girlfriend her tall, lanky frame, her freakishly big hands, her brown curly locks, her deep green eyes-wait no Louis means Eleanor's petite frame and small, dainty hands and long bouncy hair and brown eyes- not green, definitely not green. What was happening to him?

While Louis was having an internal battle with his brain, Harry was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He changed out of his skinny jeans and white v-shaped t-shirt and climbed into bed in his boxers, cuddling his new fair-bought bear. Today's happenings, replaying in his mind. He doesn't know what happened today but he is not giving up until he does.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet Caroline >_

The two boys went back to normal, no awkwardness between them. But they certainly never forgot about what happened, or what nearly happened. They were still flirty and happy and cheeky, no problems whats so ever. Louis still couldn't shake the fact that he some-what enjoyed the idea of what would of happened, but that also scared him too. He didn't know how dependable he was in Harry, until that night.

Zayn invited the rest of the boys over to his flat, to just spend time together, being boys. Meaning playing video games, watching action movies. And that's exactly what they did. Management hadn't been on their asses that much, so it was a lazy day.

"So, Leo is going to kill that guy?" Niall asks, pointing to the TV. They were watching 'Inception' and Niall was getting confused with the whole 'Dream within a dream' thing but who would blame him, it is rather confusing.

"No, Ni. Leo is going in all the 'dreams' because he was told that if he does, he can go home to his children" Liam answers, eating a piece of popcorn.

"Why is he not with his family?" Niall asks, confused.

"I don't know Niall, just watch it" Zayn says, eyes glued to the TV.

"But what about-"

"Jesus! Just watch it!" Louis snaps. Niall pouted at him and crossed his arms. Harry shaked his head, fondly and sat down on the ground next to Niall, Harry stretched his legs out and let Niall rest his head in his lap, watching the TV.

"I always preferred you Harry. Not big butt over there" Niall muttered, glaring at Louis, Louis just glared back.

"Excuse me but everyone loves my butt, don't know why you're complaining?" Louis sassed.

Harry smiled, softly and started to stroke his fingers in Niall's hair, Niall nestling back into Harry's abdomen, closing his eyes in relaxation. Harry returned his gaze to the movie, still running his fingers through Niall's blonde locks.

Surprisingly Louis couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry.

He studied his best friends features with so much care. He studied Harry's cute, small but long nose and how they would flare when he was angry or if something hilarious happened, he studied the dimples that popped out when the boy would have a big grin on his face, that was something that made him look so innocent but naughty at the same time. Louis then studied Harry's strong jaw line, everyone thinks Zayn is the one with the jawline in the band but Harry's is quite something.

His lips were so amazing. They looked ever so soft, welcoming, inviting. They were just the type of lips, you want to kiss 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Those pink, plump lips would be the death of anyone who had the pleasure of them.

Last but definitely least, Louis studied Harry's eyes. Well, no he analysed them ever so carefully, making sure he got every aspect of them. Mixture of green, blue and gold, making the boys glowing irises. Louis was always so captivated by Harry's eyes, who wouldn't? There are enchanting, they're perfect, they're flawless. Harry is flawless. Just by the way his eyes lit up at the simplest things was admired by Louis, so, so much.

Harry turned to face Louis because he could feel someone staring at him -let's be honest Louis isn't the most subtle person in the world-Harry smiled, softly at Louis which brought Louis out of his trance.

Louis shook his head from his thoughts and replied with a light chuckle, Harry grinned again and turned to watch the movie that was coming to an end.

Louis reluctantly turned his gaze to the ending credits of the movie but he still pictured in his mind his beautiful best friend.

\--

A meeting with management was just the best thing in the world for the boys. All the boys opinions and decisions taken on board and put into place, they loved their management. The boys management was always there for them and would never push them into anything, they never wanted to do.

Wait.....

Okay well, scratch that and replace it with the spawns of Satan, drinking the blood of innocent people and fucking with their minds. Turning a happy and peaceful place into the depths of hell.

That about cover it?

Let's carry on, shall we?

The boys walked into Robert Scott's office, basically their boss. They sat down on the plush, white, leather chairs in front of the black desk, where Robert, himself was sitting, on the phone to someone. The boys stayed quiet until Mr Scott finished his conversation on the phone, he sounded happy today. He exchange a few more words before putting the phone down and turning to the boys with a creepy smile and hands clasped.

 

"Hello boys, how are you today?" Robert asked, brightly. Very unusual.

"Um...we're pretty good?" Zayn said, cautiously.

"Good, good. Louis how's Eleanor?" Robert smiled.

"She's....fine, why?" Louis, raised his eyebrow.

"Just making polite conversation. And Zayn, how's Miss Edwards?"

"She's well" Zayn answered, not looking at Robert.

"So do you want to get onto business?" Robert replied. The boys nodded and once again Robert smiled, creepily.

"Right well I just want to say congratulations boys! Your success in America is impeccable and I am rather impressed. Do you know what I have been told?" The boys shook their heads saying 'no'.

"Well I've been told that there hasn't been a British band that has had such an impact in America since The Beatles, that is brilliant!" Robert gushed.

The boys all smiled, brightly. They just couldn't believe it.

"So now we just have to keep that standard up, am I right? Of course I'm right! So you will have a few more interviews and award shows to attend but apart from that you guys can have a break, sound good?"

"Yes! Yes! That is-um very kind of you and we are grateful" Liam spoke.

"Well why don't you guys, go celebrate. Go out, be young but with some limits" Robert chuckled, dismissing the boys. The boys stood up, happily and turned to leave.

"Oh! Mr Styles, can I talk to you for a minute?" Robert said, before Harry stepped out of the door. Harry turned back, confused and nodded. Louis gave Harry a glance.

"Go on, Louis. He'll only be a minute" Robert smiled, Louis closed the door and Harry just stood there like a deer in headlights.

"Sit down, Harry" Robert chuckled, sitting down in his own chair. Harry sat down, still unsure of why Robert kept him back without the rest of the boys.

"So...you're probably wondering why I kept you behind without the others?" Harry nodded.

"Well I know of your.....intimacy with a certain Caroline Flack" Robert stood up and started walking around the room, mindlessly picking up objects.

"My intimacy?" Harry questioned.

"Well you've fucked her, haven't you?" Harry nodded, ashamed.

"So I have a job for you" Robert stopped, holding a vase and analysing it.

"And that would be?" Harry asked, sceptically.

"You will be in a relationship with Caroline for lets say a couple of months. You will go out in high profile dates, your relationship will be what everyone is talking about."

"W-what? What's the point in all of this?" Harry asked, angered.

"Up All Night' was a hit. We want things to carry on that way. That means as much publicity as possible"

"And what if I refuse?" Harry said, smugly, slouching down in his chair. Robert chuckled and placed the vase back on the counter top. He walked over and sat on the desk in front of Harry, smirking.

"Harry, Harry, Harry....You will do this" Robert mused.

"No I won't, you can't make me" Harry seethed. Robert didn't like that, he didn't like that one bit. He grabbed Harry up by the t-shirt with a threatening glare, his brown eyes now black with anger. He said.

"You will do what you're fucking told! You're forgetting Harry, I own you. I owned you since you signed that contract, that means you do anything I say. If I say jump, you say 'how high?' Get it?! You will be in a relationship with Miss Flack and you will kiss her, you will cuddle her, you will be infatuated with her and you will respect me. Understood?!" Robert shouted into Harry's face.

"Yes..."Harry sighed in defeat.

"Good, now. Leave and go see that lovely girlfriend of yours" Robert smirked, letting go of Harry's t-shirt.

Harry just nodded, seeing no way of winning this argument. He walked out of the office and walked outside to the van where the rest of the boys were waiting for him. He opened the door and sat down, leaning his head against the window, looking out to the murky streets of London.

"So....what did Robert want to speak to you about?" Liam asked. Harry only shrugged and looked back out of the window.

"Harry? What was it?" Niall asked.

"Just showing me, what clothes to wear from now on" Harry sighed, irritably.

"H, what was it really?" Liam asked, not believing him. Harry should of known he can't fool the boys.

"It's nothing" Harry sighed.

"Haz if he's upset you, we-" Louis started, concern flooding in his blue eyes. Harry hated himself.

"Look can we just leave it!" Harry shouts, glaring at everyone. Everyone kept silent, they've never seen Harry angry before, fuck they hadn't seen Harry angry ever. And it hurt Louis, it hurt him a lot. Something was definitely up with Harry.

\--

"Did you tell the rest of the lads about what Robert said?" Doctor Serrano asked, scribbling down notes.

"I couldn't. Plus what Robert said was true, he owned me, I couldn't do anything about it" Harry answered, sadly.

"Did nobody know about your sexual orientation?"

"Nope. Sure there was the die hard Larry Shippers but nobody paid attention to them. Apart from them everyone thought I was a womanizing beast" Harry shrugged.

"You dated Caroline then? How did everyone react?"

"They didn't handle it....well?" Harry chuckled, amusedly thinking about Caroline being labelled his 'girlfriend'.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Doctor Serrano asked, smiling.

"Well let's just say the lads didn't really 'like' Caroline..."

\--

Harry had been mopping around for the past week and the lads were really worried, he barely spoke anymore. If he did it was for around 5 minutes then he would flee to his room or disappear into the urban streets of London.

The lads knew nothing of what Robert had said to Harry that day but it must of been something important to make Harry so recluse and unsociable. They would only see the curly-haired lad a couple of hours a day then he would just disappear.

The lads except Harry set up in Louis and Harry's flat for breakfast they had an interview in a few hours. They were all just eating toast or cereal, watching morning cartoons.

"So the meet and greet should be easy enough. Just a couple of hours and signing stuff the an interview" Paul explained to the boys.

"Okay and then what?" Niall asked with his mouth stuffed with' Lucky Charms'.

"Then you have the rest of the day to yourselves" Paul smiled. "By the way guys, where's Harry?"

"Dunno" Zayn said, looking at his phone. "We've texted him a bunch of times, no reply"

"We lost him a long time ago" Louis murmured before taking a bite of his nutella covered toast.

"You lost him? What's happened?" Paul asked.

"We went and saw Robert last week and ever since then, he hasn't been the same" Liam sighed, frustrated.

"Don't worry boys, maybe he just has some things to think about" Paul suggested.

"Still don't see why he's being so cold" Louis whispered to himself. At that precise moment Harry walked through the front door with brunette in tow, clinging to his arm like a lost puppy.

"Harry, where have you been mate?" Niall asked.

"Just out and about. Everyone you all know Caroline" He gestured to the girl, clinging on his arm.

"Yeah, Hi Caroline. How you been?" Liam asks, nicely.

"I'm fine" She waves off, sending big eyes towards Harry.

"Okay..." Liam replies. It was silent for a bit, no one knowing exactly what to say.

"So...what brings you here, Caroline?" Zayn asks.

"You didn't tell them, babe?" Caroline purrs to Harry, Harry turned towards the girl on his arm who's face has about 3 inches of makeup on. Now he knows why he is gay.

"Never got the chance to...darling" Harry smiled a fake smile. Louis could tell something was up, Harry never called anyone darling. His smile was somehow not real.

"Lads...me and Caroline...we're.."

"Together!" Caroline cut Harry off.

"Um.....yeah" Harry said. Everyone's eyes widened a little but returned back to normal before anyone would recognize but Louis however eyes were widened, mouth agape and a look of disbelief.

"W-what?" Louis speaks up. All eyes landed on him.

"Can you not hear? Me and Harry are together, I just can't believe, well I can because well we make a hot couple" Caroline gushed.

"But you don't...." Louis stared Harry up and down, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"Louis...um....are y-you...okay? Harry asked, slowly. Louis shook his head of his thoughts.

"Honestly Harry, you have to talk faster! You're making me feel sleepy" Caroline added with a fake yawn and a giggle, punching Harry's arm playfully. Harry didn't look at all amused, in fact he looked upset.

"There's nothing wrong with the way he talks!" Louis snapped. Silence again.

"Jeez, it was joke. Someone takes stuff to seriously!" Caroline smirked.

"Oh I can have a joke, but just turns out bitchy comments aren't in my humour" Louis seethes.

"What did you just say?" Caroline snapped.

"Oh, are you the one that can't hear now? Maybe you've got that orange Crayola mess covering your face in your ears, blocking them up!"

"Well, at least I don't dress in freaking red jeans and suspenders, I mean how homo can you get?"

"Well at least I wear clothes, instead of wearing clothes that look more like a belt!"

"Least I have talent!"

"Talent? And what's your talent, love? How many guys you can fuck in 5 minutes. Your mother and father must be proud!"

"Ok, that's enough!!" Harry shouted, standing in between the squabbling two.

"Louis....apologise to Caroline" Harry sighed, rubbing his face with his large hands.

"What?! You can not be serious!" Louis exclaimed.

"Louis...just do it!"

"I'm...sorry"

"apology accepted" Caroline smirked.

"I'm sorry that you're a fake-ass, slutty bitch that has nothing going for her, so she feeds off of the lives of young boys" Caroline mouth wide open and Louis chuckled. "Love having your mouth open, isn't helping with the situation. Plus you'll catch flies"

Caroline stormed out of the flat, heels clicking against the marble floor, quickly.

Probably out of full rage of being made a fool of herself.

"Bloody hell, Louis! Grow the fuck up, god. You're so immature!" Harry ran out of the flat after his 'girlfriend' and the flat returned to silence before Zayn spoke up.

"Um...what was that about?"

"Dunno" Louis shrugged, sadly.

Harry had never once shouted at Louis, Louis didn't like it at all. They were always so close, fair enough they would get annoyed by each other but they were soon best friends again. That was it, nothing serious but something was definitely up. But what? What was making Harry so frustrated and miserable? What was making Louis so easily jealous and annoyed?

Something was going on but both of them never knew what.

Harry stormed back into the flat, slamming the door and tugging at his hair in annoyance. He caught sight of everyone and his face softened but turn stone hard, cold when he saw Louis.

"I'm sorry Haz" Harry snorted with no humour, his greens eyes glazing in fake anger at Louis. But deep down inside he could never be this angry at Louis. He just needs to act that way.

"No you're not. You happy now? She's left, Louis. Well done, Louis, well fucking done" Harry said walking towards the kitchen, getting a drink of water, not that he need one but he purely didn't want to see Louis upset because of him, he would break down immediantly.

Louis groaned before standing up and walking to his room, to change out of his red jeans and suspenders.

He looked in the mirror and remembered what Caroline said. Did he look gay? Can you look gay? Was he so immature? Does he need to grow up? Why is he in the band, he doesn't have talent.

He holds the boys back, he thought to himself. Maybe Caroline was right, of course she was right! He does look gay, he has no talent, he holds the boys back.

"Louis, we're leaving in 10 minutes!!" Paul shouted from downstairs, Louis replied with an 'okay'. He walked over and threw open his closet door.

He scavenged through his clothes, taking pieces out and throwing them on the floor, if they looked 'gay' when he just had a few pairs of jeans and blank t-shirts, he pulled his striped top off and red jeans and shoved on a pair of dark washed jeans with a navy 3/4 sleeve round neck with white stripes.

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look less feathery and girly but ended up just making it worse. He sighed and pulled on a dark grey beanie.

"Louis, hurry up!" Niall shouted. He shrugged himself in the mirror and walked out of his bedroom. He walked into the living room, seeing all the boys, stuffing phones in pockets and checking if they had everything.

"Louis, we really need to-oh you changed?" Liam asked. Louis nodded and picked up his wallet from the coffee table, shoving it in his back pocket.

"Everyone ready?" He asks, brightly, clapping his hands together, they nodded and stood, walking out the front door. Harry was last out the door but before he stepped out he gave Louis a sad smile, which confused Louis, wasn't Harry just furious with him?

Louis locked the door and walked to the van, to drive to the meet and greet.

\--

They got to the building and was welcomed by a massive swarm of fans, must of been between 500 to 900 fans with albums and posters clutched close to their chests.

The boys sat down in order of Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry and Louis. The had their sharpies ready and security guards by there side in case of any 'crazy' fans.

The fans came up to the table wanting things signed or just for a chat and picture, some even gave presents. The boys had their banter with the fans and had a few laughs, the fans loved it when the boys would just be normal around them, like best friends.

A girl with Medium brown, straight hair came up to the table with a rolled up piece of paper, she stopped right in front of Louis and Harry.

"Hello love, would you like us to sign that for you?" Louis smiled, brightly. Harry internally groaned in adoration for Louis soft, velvety voice.

"Um...yes please, if you don't mind?" She said, laying down the paper.

"Course not!" Harry assured, unrolling the piece of paper. His eyes widened at it and a grin took over his face, the fan that gave him the piece of paper, twiddled her thumbs, uneasily and Louis just looked confused.

"What is it, Haz?" Louis asked. Harry smiled, softly and turned the paper so Louis could see it. Louis eyes travelled down the paper, reading every word when he finished, he smiled, brightly.

There written on the piece of paper was a marriage certificate between Harry and Louis that the fan had made. At the bottom it had spaces for Louis and Harry to sign.

Harry signed his name first and then Louis. They handed it back to the girl, who's was grinning so much, her face could of broke.

"There ya go, love" Louis smiled to her.

"Thank you, so much. I'm such a big Larry shipper sorry" She said, softly.

"Don't worry, babe" Harry smiled. She thanked them again and left.

"Well, what about that Lou. We're married" Harry grinned towards the feathery hair lad.

"I'm sorry, Haz. I shouldn't of been so rude to Caroline, earlier" Louis whispered.

"Louis, seriously. Don't worry about it, let's just call it quits, yeah?"

"What? No! Haz, I-I don't want this to come between us, I'll apologise to Caroline. Don't get rid of our friendship-"

"Lou, calm down. I meant let's call quits on this fight. Calm down babe" Harry assured. Louis relaxed a little then turned cocky.

"Babe?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Am I your babe, Haz? Am I your little baby?" Louis chuckled.

"Yeah whatever you say....babe" Harry grinned, smugly then returned to signing a poster of a waiting fan.

"Okay baby" Louis purred in Harry's ear before waiting for the next fan. Harry stiffened, feeling Louis' hot breath on his neck. It made goose bumps appear on his skin and a shiver run down his spine, but he supressed the excited feeling in his briefs. He can not get hard in front of this much people and right next to his best friend that's got him so hot and bothered.

The meet and greet finished, so the boys went back to Liam's flat, deciding that there they are going to go out to a pub. The weren't in the mood to go to a sweaty and obscene club in the rough part of the city. So a pint down their local pub was a good choice.

They dressed down in some old jeans and t-shirts and left to the pub. It was the only Irish pub in London and Niall insisted of going. It was a nice, quaint place. It had the bar and stools around it. There was also some tables and booths, off to the side there was a pool table and a plasma TV, playing the latest football game.

There was a few big men in the pub, not that it bothered the boys but they did intimidate them.

The lads sat down at a table and booth with their drinks and chatted about random things ranging from a really good television show about facing fears to playing football on Saturday in the local park.

Harry who had been drinking his pint, quietly and checking his phone every two minutes, didn't converse much with the others. However, It didn't go unnoticed by Louis.

"Haz, you okay?" Louis asked, leaning over. closer to his best friend.

"Mmm....oh yeah, I'm great" Harry assured, absentmindedly.

"Okay...."

"Harry baby!!" A voice, squealed from behind the boys. They looked up and saw Caroline, covered in too much makeup and wearing incredible young clothes for her.

"Hey, babe" Harry smiled, before getting up and giving her a peck in the lips, which

she turned into a full tongue fondling make out. It was disturbing for Harry to endure and disturbing for the boys to watch. Louis couldn't help his skin heat up and nostrils flare at the sight of that tramp basically licking Harry's face like a retarded dog.

Caroline pulled away from Harry, leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth, she wiped it away with the back of her hand and reapplied tarty red lipstick to her chapped, wet lips, making all the boys grimace.

Harry sat down again and Caroline made the point of plopping down in Harry's lap and rolling her hips into his crotch, trying to be sexy but Harry's dick was as limp as over cooked spaghetti for the revolting girl.

Once everyone was settled and had their drinks, Zayn spoke.

"So, Caroline. Not to sound rude but...why are you here?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with my very sexy boyfriend" She said, placing a slobbery kiss on Harry's cheek.

When she turned back, Harry wiped of the red lipstick trail on his cheek with the back of his hand, to which Louis chuckled at.

"So, what did you get up to today, babe?" Harry asked.

"Well after I left your flat, cause of someone" She stops to glare at Louis, who gave her an innocent smile." I went shopping and I bought something for you" She smiles to Harry.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He asked. She leant down and whispered in his ear, but no point. She can't whisper all that well.

"Well, let's just say it would benefit us both. And it's smooth and silky and lacy and you'll be ripping it off of me tonight" She says attaching her lips to his neck. The boys eyes widened, even Harry's but when he caught sight of the rest of boys, it turned to amused.

"Well I can't wait to see them, then" He says in his deep, sexual voice. A cough disrupted the 'couple' from doing what ever they were doing. The cough coming from Niall, all the boys looked really awkward and embarrassed after hearing the conversation from Caroline and Harry.

"So um yeah. Harry you want to play pool?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry stood and kissed Caroline lips again.

"Oh, why don't we make this interesting?" Caroline smiled, menacingly.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked.

"Well, why don't whoever wins, wins me!" Caroline squealed. The boys all look to her as if she was serious.

"Well I've got a girlfriend, so I'm out" Zayn sits back down again.

"Um yeah, I'm kind of talking to someone" Liam said, backing out.

"What about you, Niall? To win a girl like me?" Caroline winked, suggestively.

"Actually, I'm going to go get myself another drink" Niall said, running off to the bar, ordering his pint and dodging Caroline.

"I guess it's just you, Lewis" Caroline spat his name, Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"One, It's Louis. Two, I have a girlfriend and Three, like I would play to win you" Caroline scowled and planted a kiss on Harry's lips.

"I'm just going to powder my nose, babe" And with that she left to 'powder her nose', more like to make sure she hadn't lost her dentures while face raping Harry with her lips.

"Haz, you want to play then?" Louis asked, picking up a pool cue.

"Thought you didn't want to play?" Harry chuckled. Louis smiled, softly.

"Oh, I did want to play but not to win something, more of the fun of it" Louis said, passing a cue to Harry. Harry lined up so he would take the first shot, he pulled his cue back and pushed it through hitting all the individual balls. Harry's aim to pot all the stripe balls.

"Look, I know you guys don't like Caroline" Harry said, looking at his available shots.

"It's not that I don't like her, It's just she's so....so" Louis mused, waving his hand.

"Unlikeable?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that" Louis admitted and Harry gave a hearty laugh.

"Well she's alright when you get to know her" Harry smiled. Louis took up to the table hitting one of the stripe balls into a pocket.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Louis scoffed, pocketing another ball. By the time its was Harry's shot again, Caroline came out of the bathroom, her dress shorter than it was before she went in and her cleavage hanging out more.

"Harry, baby. You ready to go?" Caroline said in a baby voice, making Louis scoff once more before joining the other lads at the table.

"But me and Louis are playing a game and are we not having a few more drinks...-"

"No! Um I mean remember that surprise I told you about? Well I can't wait any longer" She said, suggestively. Harry internally groaned but smiled, brightly to her.

"Ok, see ya lads tomorrow or something" Harry said, waving over to the table. He handed Louis his cue and Caroline, linked her arm with Harry's.

"Where you going H?" Liam asked.

"Um....me and Caroline are just going back to the flat. See you later!" He said, scurrying off with the brunette.

"Okay Harry, use protection!" Niall yelled to the exiting two.

"Haz? What about our game?" Louis asked, standing with the two cues in his hand, looking sadly at the younger lad.

"Another time Lou, I promise. Another time." Harry called and he left with Caroline, who was chackling like a witch. And Louis watched them leave with sadness and jealousy.

\--

When Louis did get back he walked into the living room and saw discarded clothes on the floor and the couch. Magazines and remote controllers were knocked onto the floor and there was definitely a stain on the throw pillows.

He heard moaning and romping from upstairs and the occasional shout. He sighed, deeply and hung up his jacket, he kicked off his shoes and went through to the kitchen, making a cup of tea. When the kettle boiled he heard this:

"RIGHT THERE! AGH-AH HOLY FUCK!"

He cringed at the shout, just imaging what was going on. He picked up his brew of Yorkshire Tea and walked out to the balcony, sitting down on a lounge chair, taking in the night life of London.

He checked the time on his watch 3:31 am. Guess the drinks lasted longer than he thought.

He breathed in the Spring night air and looked out to the landscape. The moon was up but so was the sun, it was a mixture of night and day and it was beautiful. He drank his tea, quietly, just looking out into the night air.

The balcony door opened and there stood a tired looking Harry in black boxer briefs and one of Louis' old baggy jumper. His curls messy and tangled, his eyes red from tiredness and lips chapped, not their normal smooth feel.

"You alright, Haz?" Louis asked the yawning boy. Harry nodded briefly and sat down on the matching lounge chair next to Louis.

"M'fine Lou, why you up?" Harry yawned, once again.

"Well I just got back and I was going to bed but certain 'activities' were keeping me up" Louis drank from his cup again.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it" Louis assured, Harry didn't look so happy, Louis offered him a sip of his tea, which he took and thanked him for. Even when he took a sip, he still didn't look happy.

"You don't look so happy Haz, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing really" Harry assured, not making any eye contact with Louis but just staring out into the London nightlife. Louis looked at him questionably, wanting an answer.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just ask the rest of the guys what's wrong with you" Louis huffed.

"No, don't Louis. It's just-have you ever wondered what would happen if you weren't famous?" Harry asked, not looking at Louis.

"Well I suppose but I try not to think about it so much. Why ask?" Louis asked.

"Just wondering. Imagine the possibilities, you could do anything you want and no one would judge you" Harry sighed.

"I suppose. I guess you could go anywhere you wanted to go, do the things you wanted to do" Louis mused, taking the cup from Harry and taking a sip.

"Love the people you wanted to love" Harry murmured, looking down, clasping his hands together.

"What was that, Haz?" Louis asked the lad.

"It was-it was nothing. I'm going to bed, night Lou" Harry sighed, standing up from his chair before he could leave Louis caught his arm.

"Haz, you would tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you?" Louis asked, innocently.

"Of course I would, Lou. Always" Harry smiled.

"Ok, I'll always be here for you. Forever and Always" Louis smiled. Harry's stomach started down flips again.

"Forever and Always, Lou" Harry leant down and kissed the side of Louis' mouth. Harry walked back to the balcony door, sleepily, stumbling due to tiredness.

"Um....H?" Louis asked, quietly. Harry turned back, eyes drooping, suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay out here a while with me? or I-if you're tired, just go. Of course you tired, damn it. um...just goodnight!" Louis scolded himself for sounding pathetic but it just made Harry's heart swell, to hear Louis so conflicted.

"Move over then" Harry said, laying down in the lounge chair with Louis. the chair creaking due to the amount of weight of the two lads.

"You could just sat in the other chair, fat ass" Louis groaned, moving over to let Harry get some room, since he was basically on top of Louis. They manoeuvred side by side each other. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, Louis' head resting on his muscular chest.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry chuckled, making his chest vibrate against Louis head. Louis let out a deep, calming sigh.

"Thanks for this Harry" He said, quietly, drawing his finger in little patterns across Harry's jumper covered chest.

"Whenever you need to squish with someone on a chair, I'm always here" Harry grinned, stupidly, making Louis roll his eyes in fondness.

"You're an idiot"

"Am I you're idiot?" Harry whispered, resting his chin on Louis' head.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Louis replied, hiding the smile, that took over his face, into Harry's chest. Harry noticed the smile, and smiled himself. He then moved so he could be eye level with Louis. They stared at each other for a while, out of happiness for the other and maybe a little of adoration.

Harry itched his face a little closer to Louis', his hot breath hitting Louis' lips, making him close his eyes and reopen them, slowly. He watched how Harry stared at his lips, in determination and in confusion. it was like he was conflicted of what to do. Harry chewed his bottom lip, out of habitat, then running his tongue across it, staring at Louis' thinner lips. Louis was engrossed at the sight of Harry's actions.

Louis itched closer to Harry, their lips now a few inches away from touching. Harry stared back up to Louis' eyes, questioningly. Louis fluttered his eyes closed, eyelashes, dancing across his cheekbones. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek, a soft, lingering kiss. He pulled back and Louis opened his eyes, in confusion.

"Thank you Lou" Harry said, holding Louis' closer.

"It's fine, H" Louis whispered. Then all of a sudden, the two boys were on the balcony ground, with broken pieces of wood around then.

"Owww!" Louis groaned, getting most of the impact.

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked, groaning, holding the back of his head.

"I think I've broke my ass"

"We can't have that!" Harry shouted in fake distress, pulling Louis up, holding him protectively.

"I'm going to need insurance now" Louis mumbled.

"Okay babe, we'll do that tomorrow" Harry chuckled.

"It has to be us that breaks the chairs" Louis chuckled. 

"Remember when the fans made that trend 'Larry broke Zayn's table'?" 

"God yes, they took over all the trends. It was Christmas eve, 'Harder Louis protested' and 'Harry give Lou your gravy', my personal favourite was 'Harry jingle Louis' balls'" Louis laughed. 

"My favourite was 'Louis gave Harry a white Christmas' actually" Harry smirked. 

"The fans are so imaginative" 

"That they are" 

"Harry?" A voice sounded from the balcony door. Both of the boys looked and saw a tired Caroline, wrapped up in Harry's bed sheet, her make up smudged and hair resembling a bird's nest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked, not really interested.

"The bed's lonely without you. you coming back?" Caroline smirked, seeing Louis, annoyed.

"Yeah, you go back to bed, I'll be a second" Harry answered. She grinned, sleepily then walked back to Harry's bedroom. Harr, who still had Louis in his arms, felt Louis so tense.

"I better get back" Harry yawned, stretching one arm, keeping the other around Louis.

"Yeah, don't want to leave lion in the den too long" Louis shrugged, getting out of Harry's embrace.

"Louis, be nice" Harry sighed.

"This is me being nice, Harry. That's as nice as I can be" Louis muttered, standing up, dusting off his jeans.

"Lou, please just try and be friends with Caro-" Louis cut Harry off.

"That's ask too much Harry, why should I be friends with Caroline if you won't give Eleanor the time of day?" Louis asked, suddenly.

"W-what do you mean?" Harry asked, surprised.

"You know exactly what I mean. Whenever she's here, you leave the room, whenever she calls you roll your eyes and say how 'needy she is'. What's going on?"

"There's nothing going on, forget it!" Harry stood up too, walking towards the door.

"It's like you want me to chose between her or you!" Louis shouted, making Harry turn around.

"Well maybe you should!" Harry shouted back, causing Louis to stare, shocked. "Goodnight Louis" Harry mumbled, stepping back into the warmth of the flat, leaving Louis on the balcony, confused and angry.  
\--

 

\--


	5. Chapter 5

"So you were with Caroline now. How did people react?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"Well everyone seemed happy for me but I knew they were just as confused as me. the fans kind of caught onto the idea that the whole 'relationship' was for publicity " Harry shrugged, tracing his fingers over his tattoos.

"What about your mom and sister?"

"They seemed concerned? I mean, well they knew my sexuality even before I knew, so they were sceptical about it all but I had to convince them it was real"

"Did they ever meet Caroline?" Doctor Serrano asked.

'"Yeah one or two times, it was clear that they didn't like her but they were nice enough" Harry answered.

"Why don't you tell me about introducing Caroline to your family?"

"Sure, well I invited them all over for dinner..."

\--

 

Harry and Caroline have been dating for over 2 months now and Anne, Harry's mother wanted to meet 'the girlfriend'. Harry knew what Anne's intentions really were, she wanted to find out why Harry was actually with a girl.

Harry had invited Anne, Gemma and Des over for dinner to fully introduce them to Caroline. He had made a three course meal with the help of Liam, including a chicken liver pate for the starter, crispy beef in kung po sauce stir-fry for the main and for dessert a chocolate fudge cake because he knows Des has a sweet tooth for chocolate, he wanted to impress.

Louis would be joining the dinner tonight, Eleanor was out of town for a photo-shoot and he hadn't seen Anne and Gemma in a while. Plus, Anne and Gemma were always fond of Louis ever since The X Factor day, especially when Louis encouraged all the boys -minus Harry- to call Anne a 'milf' -much to Harry's displeasure- but then everyone loves Louis.

"Louis!" Harry shouted throughout the flat, he stood in the kitchen, wearing a red love heart apron, tied around his waist that Niall got him for Christmas.

"What?" Louis asked, walking into the kitchen, drinking a coca cola.

"Will you keep an eye on the stir-fry for me, I'm going to go shower" Harry said, cleaning the chopping board in the sink.

"Yeah, sure. Smells really good" Louis complimented, he took a teaspoon from the drawer and tasted the kung po sauce of the stir-fry, he smiled in satisfaction. "Tastes good too!"

"Are you sure? It's not too much? Is it not enough? What if they don't like it? I don't have time to make something else and oh god what if Des-" Louis placed his hands over Harry's rambling mouth, making him shut up.

"Harry's it's perfect, everything is fine, don't worry. Go shower, I'll keep an eye on the food, ok?" Louis hushed him. Harry looked deep into those beautiful cerulean eyes, believing every word that left the boys mouth. It was just something about Louis' deep blue eyes that could calm Harry, it was freaky how much Louis' eyes had an affect on Harry. Everything Louis does has an effect on Harry.

Harry nodded, not being able to speak for Louis' small, feminine hands were still covering his mouth. Louis gave a loving smile and let go of Harry. The stared in silence for a while at each other, just mentally admiring each other. They were entranced in a way with each other, no words had to be said to know what the other person was thinking of. I guess that's best friends for you. Best friends.

Harry's phone rang, interrupting his and Louis' staring competition -not that it was a competition just platonically staring deeply into your best friends eyes, you know in a brotherly-pal way-Harry picked up his phone and accepted the caller, not bothering to see who it was.

"Hi babe" Caroline's voice sounded from the phone, Harry internally groaned at how she called him 'babe'.

"Hey, darling. How are you?" Harry replied. 'There he goes again' Louis thought. Harry never calls anyone darling, maybe cute kids and pets but apart from that he calls no one darling.

"I'll be there in about half an hour, that ok?" Caroline asked, cooing.

"Yeah that's fine, babe. I'm going to go shower now, I'll see you when you get here. Bye" Harry answered before he hung up, not waiting for her to reply.

'That Caroline?" Louis asked, trying not to spit her name.

"Yeah, she'll be here in half an hour. I'm going to go shower" Harry said, putting his phone on the table and about to leave the room. Louis picked up the wooden spoon about to eat a bit of the stir-fry but Harry saw.

He walked up behind Louis and rolled a tea towel between his hand and hit Louis' bum with it, making Louis squeal, turning towards Harry furiously who was smiling, smugly.

"And don't eat all the food" Harry chuckled, Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry before turning back stirring the ingredients. Harry left silently, smiling at his best friend. That word again, best friend.

Harry walked into the bathroom, locking the door and turning the shower fossil on. He stripped off his sweats and jumper, he stuck his hand under the fossil, testing the temperature. It was the right temperature, he stripped off his boxer briefs and threw them beside the rest of his clothes.

He stepped into the shower, just standing getting used to the temperature. When he was, he popped open his peppermint scented shampoo and squeeze a good amount onto the palm of his hands. He massaged it into his scalp, closing his eyes and singing a familiar tune.

In the midst of singing his favourite Coldplay song, he grabs the matching peppermint conditioner and massages it into his scalp, running it through his brown curly locks. He then turns the shower fossil off, wrapping a big pink 1D towel around his waist because -who would want anything else when you can rub your penis over your bandmates faces- as Gemma said.   
.  
He brushes his teeth, quickly and puts his toothbrush back into the toothbrush pot, next to Louis' Spiderman one.

A knock sounds on the door then Louis' voice appears.

"Haz? Hurry up you have 15 minutes before everyone turns up"

Harry sighs deeply before opening the bathroom door. Louis' eyes trailed up and down Harry's wet, half naked body. His eyes wide and excited, he was allured and enchanted by his half naked friend. He never knew how defined Harry's muscles were before, how big his biceps were, how ripped his abs were. A cough interrupted Louis' adoration of Harry body, Louis' snapped his eyes to meet Harry's questioning glance.

"Um....yeah. They'll be h-here soon" Louis mumbled before sauntering down the stairs, tuning on the TV, thinking. Did he really just check out Harry?

Harry walked to his bedroom, slightly confused. He was sure that Louis just checked him out but why? Oh it was probably just a friendly kind of thing, Louis wouldn't be interested in Harry. He shrugged it off and started to get ready.

He blow-dried his hair and then shook out his curls, styling it slightly but it still looked natural. He threw his dirty clothes and towel into the hamper and pulled on a pair of briefs, he shrugged into a pair of black skinny jeans and pulled on a plain red, baggy t-shirt. He slipped on a pair of red converse and shook his curls again. He sprayed some light, vanilla cologne, not wanting to overdo it.

He looked back into the mirror, scrutinizing his appearance but there's not much he can do now, they'll be here soon. He walked down stairs and the whole flat was silent. He walked through to the living room, seeing Louis sitting on the sofa and Caroline sitting on an arm chair in white, skinny jeans, wearing a tight-really tight- blue top, a pair of red stilettos were upon her feet. She turned her head and plastered a huge grin on her face, Louis thought her face would split.

"Hey baby" She smiled, standing up and smacking her red lipstick stained lips on to Harry's pale, full lips. Louis nearly threw up seeing his best mates face literally being raped by Caroline's lips. Harry didn't have time to register what was going on and his eyes were wide and shocked, normally he has time to prepare for this but not right now. He pulled away, quickly, making Caroline confused, he offered her a smile but internally groaned. It didn't go unnoticed by Louis.

"What have you been up to today, babe?" Harry asked.

"Not much, I had a meeting with the producers at X Factor, I'm presenting Xtra Factor again" She smiled.

"Oh, that's great babe"

"I know, maybe we'll need to get you guys on the show" She winked.

"Maybe we wi-" Harry was cut off by the doorbell, ringing. His eyes widened and darted over to Louis, worryingly.

"It'll be fine, Haz. Go answer the door" Louis assured. Harry nodded, solemnly and left the room. Caroline's eyes darted over to Louis in a glare.

"Look, if you mess this up for me and Harry, you're dead" She said, pointing her luminous pink painted nail at him.

"Why would I mess it up? And plus once they see you, you're fucked" Louis sassed. Caroline didn't have time to reply with a snarky comment because Harry had walked in with his mother, sister and father.

"Louis! How are you my lovely?" Anne squealed, hugging Louis, tightly.

"I've been great, Anne. Yourself?" Louis smiled, hugging her back.

"Same old, same old" Anne chuckled. Gemma launched herself into a hug with Louis also.

"Gem be careful! He's small" Harry laughed.

"Excuse me? Harold, I'm average height for my age" Harry giggled in response and murmuring a small 'sure you are'

Louis shook Des' hand, not knowing him enough to give him a hug.

"How are you, Mr Styles?" Louis asked, formally.

"I am very well, Louis. How is your family?" Des replied, shaking his hand.

"My mother is fine and the girls are growing" He laughed. Des smiled, briefly before dropping his hand and moving towards his wife.

"Um...Caroline this is my mother Anne, my sister Gemma and my....father Des" Harry introduced. "Guys this is my girlfriend....Caroline"

\--

To say things were awkward would be an understatement, between Harry's family's disapproving glances being covered with fake smiles to Caroline trying to take every opportunity to be girly and cute around Harry. Everyones eyes all internally rolled, excluding Caroline's, at her attempts to look like a perfect girlfriend.

"I'm going to get everything ready, excuse me" Harry said, standing, prying Caroline's hand from his.

"I'll help you, Harry" Anne said, standing, picking up her wine glass and travelling through to the kitchen with Harry. Harry immediately went to the stove, to avoid his mother's burning gaze.

"Are you going to explain?" Anne asked. Harry sighed, deeply, keeping occupied with his stir-fry.

"Explain what, mother?" Harry asked.

"You know, exactly what. You can't go from being be gay one day to dating a money-grabbing, little, girl" Anne fumed but keeping her voice low.

"Mom, just please. I'll explain to you someday but right now, be nice, trust me" Harry sighed, turning towards his mother, crossing his arms and looking down to the ground. Anne placed her wine glass down on the kitchen counter and hugged her tall but little boy.

"I do trust you, honey. Talk to me, okay? Don't lock me out anymore, Gemma too! We love you, honey" Anne said, patting her little boys back, loving.

"I promise, I love you too, mom" Harry whispered. A cough interrupted the son-mother moment, they looked up and saw a smiling, apologetic Louis.

"Sorry to disturb but can we eat because the atmosphere in that room, you can cut with a knife and spread it on bread" Louis half-chuckled, half-serious.

"Okay, my love. Yeah that's a good idea, don't want Des to get too hungry" Anne's smile, faltered a little and eyes glazed over a tad but she soon smiled, brightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He was about to question her mood change but she picked up her wine glass and left the room.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked Louis, confused.

"Yeah...I did" Louis said, looking to where Anne had left. Harry picked some plates up and put his starter on them, handing three plates to Louis, who carried two in each hand and balanced the other on his forearm. Harry copied his actions and they went through to the living room, placing down the plates in the allocated places and they both sat down.

Harry sat to the right of Caroline and the left of Louis. The atmosphere was indeed so thick and sort of heavy.

"This is really good, Harry" Gemma beamed, taking another bite from her chicken liver pate.

"Well, you'll need to thank Liam, he helped" Harry said, taking a bite himself.

"Oh! We have to see all the boys again! It's been ages" Anne exclaimed. Harry smiled over to her and then looked to Louis, Louis smiled back.

"They'd love to see you" Louis placed his hand on Harry's knee, squeezing it reassuringly. Anne noted the simple display of friendship but she sensed something more, she kept quiet though.

Soon they finished the starter and Gemma helped Harry take the main course through, everyone started to open up a bit, even Des. They ate their meal, conversing, lightly, discussing the band and what Anne is currently doing at work, how Gemma is handling university. All in all everything was going swimmingly.

Harry knew that his family didn't like Caroline, they never said anything bad, keeping their opinions to themselves. It was obvious Caroline wasn't at all interested with Harry's family either. She barely spoke and if she did it was purring in Harry's ear, which made Anne feel a tad sick, who had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom for a few minutes before returning looking a slightly paler than she did before she left.

Harry collected up the dinner plates and carried them through to the kitchen, placing them to the side of the sink and beginning to wash them, giving time for his guests to digest his delicious food.

"Need a hand?" Louis asked, walking into the kitchen, beside Harry.

"Yeah, sure. You want to dry for me?" Harry nudged towards the plates in the drying rack. Louis nodded and picked up a dish towel, drying off the soapy, warm water on the plate.

"You're doing brilliantly, Haz. Everything is great" Louis smiled. Harry sighed, deeply.

"You want to know the truth, Lou?" Harry asked.

"What truth, Haz?" Louis asked, confused, drying another plate.

"I'm...I can't. This is too much, I'm so fucking scared of fucking this up. I want to impress them but I'm so bloody scared in case something goes wrong and I just-I can't. I can't do it, Lou"

"Hey, hey, come here" Louis said, placing down the dish towel and pulling Harry into a hug, Harry laid his head in the crook of Louis' shoulder and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding him tightly and closely.

"You've already done it, Haz. You've been amazing, it's the first time in ages that I've seen you and your mom like that. You've done so, so well Haz" Louis assured.

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered.

"I'm positive, you're amazing" Louis smiled. The boys stayed like that, comforting each other, completely forgetting the have 4 guests in the other room.

"When is dessert ready?" Des voice came from the doorway. The boys sprang apart at the sudden voice.

"Um...it-it'll be two minutes, Sir" Harry stuttered out, Des nodded and left the room. Harry blushed down towards the ground and so did Louis. None of them knew why but they did though.

"Should we-uh..." Louis said nudging towards the chocolate fudge cake, waiting to be cut up and eaten.

"Um....yeah" Louis carried the cake through and Harry carried the plates. They cut up the cake and placed it on the plates and everyone ate, happily. By the end of the night, everyone was conversing well all except Des and Caroline.

"Night, babe" Caroline, placed a sloppy kiss on Harry's lips, earning a gagging sound from Louis, which earned him a low high five by Gemma. "Love you" Caroline said in a sickly, sweet voice.

"Goodnight, babe" Harry replied, she wasn't happy about that. She placed an angry kiss on his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark and walked out of the flat, slamming the door.

"Well she is..." Anne started before Gemma cut in.

"She's absolutely pompous. She never spoke a word to any of us, except from you Harry. She's a vulgar, snobby...snobby...snobby..." Gemma trailed.

"Arse?" Louis added.

"Yes, thank you Louis. A vulgar, snobby arse" Gemma exclaimed. Harry gave a glare to Louis then to Gemma.

"She's not all that bad, once you get to know her she's.....nice?" Harry said.

"Whatever Harry but you and I both know you deserve someone better" Gemma sighed. Anne, Gemma and Des left soon enough.

"Bye mom!" Harry said, hugging her.

"Bye, love. Call me sometimes, yeah?" Anne laughed.

"I will" Harry replied, Anne stepped aside and hugged Louis. Gemma hugged Harry next.

"Now you idiot, you will have to come down to the university some time and I'll set you up with someone"

"Gemma" Harry warned.

"Sorry but you deserve way better Haz. I have an idea who you should be with" Gemma winked and Harry looked back confused but nodded anyway. Des was next, he only nodded to Harry and left, silently not bothering to wait for Anne and Gemma.

Anne and Gemma left and Harry closed and locked the front door for the night. He walked through to the living room, collapsing on the sofa next to Louis, sighing, exasperatedly. Louis smiled over to his tired friend.

"You did great, Harry"

"I couldn't of done it, if it wasn't for you, Lou" Harry smiled, looking to his best mate.

"Bullshit! You'd did it all yourself" Louis complimented.

"Still, I couldn't of done it if you weren't here. You really helped me out tonight, Lou" Harry sighed, closing his eyes, he yawned, tiredly and reopened his eyes.

"Well....that's what best mates do for each other" Louis answered. Best mate.

"Yeah....I guess so" Harry replied, tiredly with a hint of sadness.

"You tired, Hazza?" Louis asked, stroking a stray curl of of Harry's eye.

"M'tired of a lot of things, Lou" Harry yawned, Louis with a questioning look.

"Want to talk about it?" Louis asked. Harry's tired eyes, snapped open, wide and alert.

"No-uh, I'm just...going to go to bed" Harry stood from the sofa quickly and walked briskly out of the door. He stopped and said.

"Goodnight Lou" to which Louis replied.

"Goodnight Haz, sweet dreams?" Harry left to go into his slumber, leaving an ever so confused Louis, sitting on the couch and thinking about what Harry could be 'tired' about?

\--

Harry had another meeting with management he had to go too. He walked the familiar steps to the front desk, telling the receptionist that he was here to see Mr Scott.

"Right, okay Mr Styles. Mr Scott knows you are here and he is waiting for you" The receptionist smiled. Harry gave her a small smile back and made his way to the 24th floor. When he got to the floor, he walked slowly to Mr Scott's office. He knocked on the door, when he heard a 'come in' he opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ah Harry! Nice to see you" Robert spoke.

"Wish I could say the same" Harry replied, sitting down on one of the plush, white leather chair in front of Roberts desk.

"Now onto business. You're relationship with Miss Flack has taken the whole media world by swarm. Sales have gone up and so has the bands popularity" Robert smiled.

"What do you want me to do? Jump up and down, singing the macerena in a hula skirt? Obviously you want something from me, so you might as well come out with it" Harry snarled.

"That's a nice choice of words, isn't it?" Robert smirked, Harry raised his eyebrow at such an odd question.

"What is?"

" 'come out' holds a lot of meaning, don't you think?"

"I suppose, what's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"Well, let's just say some secrets aren't allowed to come out"

"You've completely lost me" Harry replied.

"No matter, anyway just keep up the good work with Caroline. You're dismissed" Robert smiled, creepily. Harry stood up, slowly and questionably, he walked to the door, opening it slowing and stepping out, he turned back to see Robert typing on his laptop. Harry closed the door and walked home, question that whole meeting. Does Robert know? 

\--

Harry walked through his front door and closed it. He shrugged off his trench coat and coat, hanging them up on the clothes peg. He dumped his keys in the key bowl and groaned, heavily. He walked through to the living room, sitting down on the couch and resting his feet on the mahogany coffee table.

Frankly, all he wanted to do was talk to Louis but Louis was out with Eleanor for the day, shopping or something like that, Harry doesn't really pay attention when Louis talks about Eleanor. He turned the TV on, surfing through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch but let's admit daytime TV is a load of shit.

He settled for 'Judge Judy', even if he despises the show, it keeps him from thinking about his meeting with management.

His phone sounded with a text. It was from Louis.

Loubear!<3 : Hey hazza, I'm running late tonight. Don't wait up! xxx

Oh, how great!

Harry doesn't even bother to reply, he just reads the message, making sure Louis knows he had seen it and didn't reply. That's what kind of shitty mood, he's in. It might seem like a pathetic hit back but oh well. All he wants to do is hang out with his best mate but no, that certain best mate is too busy cuddling and kissing and doing cute shit with his girlfriend.

To say Harry's was a tad jealous was an understatement. He is utterly and certainly fuming, bloody jealous and he just can't help it.

He picks up his phone, deciding to hang out with an old friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick, it's me. You busy?"

"I'm just about to start the radio show, you want to join me?"

"Sure, I'll be 10 minutes"

"Ok, see you soon, Harry"

Harry turned off his TV and once again shrugged on his trench coat and scarf. He locked the front door and walked downstairs to Range Rover, he drove the short distance to the Radio 1 headquarters and walked inside without getting noticed.

He walked up the stairs to the radio studio, he saw Nick in front of the microphone, speaking to his listeners.

"Hello, welcome to Radio 1. My name is Nick Grimshaw and I'm going to be blasting the most popular songs of this week and normally make a fool of myself" Nick noticed Harry and gave him a small wave. "Here is Katy Perry with California Girls" He pressed a few buttons until the beats of Katy Perry, sounded in the studio, he took his headphones off and opened the door for Harry.

"How've you been doing, mate? Haven't seen you in a while" Nick said, giving Harry a friendly hug.

"Just been a bit busy, how about you?" Harry said, shrugging off his coat and scarf, sitting on the couch in the studio.

"Same old, same old. Just been doing this, what's with the sudden visit?" Nick mocked.

"Can't a friend come and see an old friend for time to time?" Harry smirked.

"Well not when it's out of the blew, something must have happened?" Nick inquired.

"Well, let's just say I had to clear my head a bit" Harry answered, Nick nodded, sympathetically before standing up and returning to his microphone, he slipped the headphones back on. He gestured Harry to do the same to the other set of headphones. Harry stood up and placed them on his head, standing in front of the microphone.

"And that was Katy Perry's California Girls. Today we have a special mystery guest. Mystery guest, can you please say who you are and where you are from?" Nick spoke into the microphone, smirking a tad.

"Hello, my name is Harry and I'm from Cheshire" Harry smiled. BBC Radio 1's twitter and Facebook spasmed with messages such as:

"OMG HARRY STYLES"

"GRIMMY DIDNT TELL US THIS!'

"Yes, that's right everyone. We only have the blooming Harry Styles from One Direction! So Harry how has your day being going today?"

"You know, nothing special. Just relaxing, thought I'd pop in"

"Well I think everyone loves having you here. Everyone if you want to see what is happening in the BBC Radio office, go to www.bbcradio1.co.uk and see our hilarious antics and quite possibly a game of Call or Delete with Mr Styles. Harry do you want to introduce the next song?"

"Here is Bruno Mars with Just The Way You Are" Harry said into the microphone.

\--

Louis thought it was awfully odd that Harry had read his text message and never replied, Harry always replies. He shrugged it off, mentally saying to himself, he'll talk to Harry later. He took Eleanor's hand in his, walking down the street. They had been shopping all day and were just currently taking in the sights of London.

"Babe? You okay?" Eleanor asked, in her heavenly voice.

"Yeah, love. I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"It's just-you seem a bit distance" She shrugged, drinking from her Starbucks Frappuccino.

"It's nothing really, just thinking about Harry" Louis answered.

"Oh, you haven't had a fight or anything, have you? Eleanor asked, concerned.

"No, no. Not that I can think of" Louis mused. "You ready to go?" Louis asked, dumping the rest of his frappuncino. Eleanor smiled and nodded. They walked back to the car, Louis opened Eleanor's door like a gentleman for her, she murmured a small 'thank you'. He got in on the drivers side and Eleanor put on the radio to BBC1.

Nick Grimshaw's voice, sounded through the car. Louis never liked that guy, he thought he was very arrogant and rude but assuming that was the only decent radio show on, he left it.

"That was Bruno Mars with Just The Way You Are. Now time for Call or Delete. Oh my god, look who's here. It's only Harry Styles" Louis ears perked up at his best friends name.

"Hi" Harry said into the mic.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked.

"I'm good" Harry replied.

"Are you excited about what were going to be doing just now?"

'I'm a bit nervous but you know I'm very excited"

"So for everyone at home or listening in the car. Call or Delete is basically a Russian roulette type of game but you don't get shot. You play with a couple of people to which you have to chose someone on someone else's phone to call. We tell the person what to say and if they refuse to call them, they have to delete them from their phone. So they could call them and embarrass them live on radio or delete them from their lives and everyone will know about it" Nick explained into the microphone.

Their first one was were Harry had to call his old hairdresser asking him to cut off all of his hair, like a skin head. Louis had a chuckle about that, knowing how protective Harry is over his famous brown curls.

The second one was that Nick had to call Sam Teasdale declaring his love for Harry. Louis wasn't at all surprised if Nick was in love with Harry, he's always that too close and too touchy, feely with the Cheshire lad. It really annoys Louis and Nick knows it annoys him, so he does it even more.

"Mr Styles. It is your turn again. Scroll" Nick declared." Stop!"

"Ok...it's my stylist Carolynn"

"Oh that's a good one, she's a laugh" Nick mused over the microphone.

"Yeah, she's funny" Harry agreed.

"Wait! Does she style all of you?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, okay. Why don't you call her up and say 'ppft! Louis' really let himself go'" Nick burst out laughing, making Louis clench the steering wheel tighter till his knuckles went white. It is really obvious Louis and Nick doesn't get along, well they basically hate each other. When Nick has an opportunity to annoy or mock Louis, he'll take it.

"No, absolutely not. I'm not doing that to him" Harry growled into the microphone.

"Okay jeez, it was a joke. Why don't you say something like you saw something in a magazine that you want to try?" Nick ushered along, knowing he went too far. Louis was slightly happy that Harry stuck up for him but still angry because Nick is Harry's friend.

"Louis, you okay?" Eleanor asked, sensing his angry mood.

"I'm fine babe, can we cancel tonight. M'not in the mood anymore" Louis smiled, sadly. Eleanor smiled back, sympathetically and nodded. Louis drove Eleanor back to her flat and gave her a peck on the lips and drove home, still angry and ready to kill.

\--

Louis had been waiting around 4 hours for Harry's return. All he had been doing is sitting on the couch, flipping his phone in between his hands, out of rage but mostly boredom. He can't sit in one place to long but in this case, he will sit for as long as possible, to contain his anger.

His anger wasn't exactly aimed at Harry, mostly at Nick but since Harry hangs around with Nick, Louis will confront him. You could call him jealous, stupid, an idiot all those things probably true but you could see his point. Harry hadn't been the same for a while, he didn't have that cheeky glint in his eyes anymore, his dimpled grin looked forced, he was always 'tired' and he would never tell anyone what he was 'tired' about, not even Louis.

Everyone was noticing Harry's odd behaviour the boys, the media, his family, even the fans. They all knew something was up but Harry never told anyone.

Louis didn't understand what was so bad that his best friend couldn't tell him. They used to tell each everything, every secret, every feeling, everything. Not now, something was different, someone was different.

An opening of the front door, shook Louis away from his thoughts, he looked up to see Harry shrugging off his trench coat and scarf, hanging it up, placing his keys in the key bowl, quietly. Louis looked at every little action Harry did, he noticed how delicate he was taking off his shoes and how not so delicate he took off his coat. The familiar way Harry shook his curls out of his eyes and swept off of his forehead, details Louis never noticed before.

"Oh hey, Lou" Harry waved, taking his phone out of his coat pocket and stuffing it into the back of his jean pocket.

"Harry" Louis snarled. Harry eyebrows rose so much, it was like if it was lost in his hair.

"What's with the proper name? You only call me that if it's something serious" Harry joked but Louis never laughed, Harry dropped his smile and walked over, sitting down to Louis on the sofa.

"So you going to tell me why you're acting like you're a hormonal teenage girl choosing between using pads or tampons?" Harry asked, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you tell me, Harry? Have fun today? I was until I turned on the Radio!" Louis snapped. Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis, trying to figure out why he was acting this way.

"I have no idea, why you're being so pissy. You really need to fill me in" Harry sighed, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Louis stood up full of rage, pulling Harry's arm back with a glare.

"Okay, I'll fill you in. Grimmy. Call or Delete. I'm letting myself go! Ring a bell!" Louis suddenly shouted. Harry was surprised, Louis hardly ever shouted at him.

"You're bothered about that? Why are you asking me what happened if you all ready know? You already know I didn't say that, if I recall I stood up for you!" Harry snarled, angrily. Louis pushed Harry against the wall, holding his arms so he can't get away. This was it.

"That's not all that's been going on Harry! You've been distancing yourself from everyone, me, the rest of the boys, your mom and Gemma, even the fucking people and fans that support you. You don't even have the fucking decency to tell everyone why. What the hell has happened that you've becoming such a dickhead, you're not the same anymore, you don't talk or laugh like you used to. You're always out with that fucking girlfriend of yours, that doesn't give a damn about you!" Louis pushed Harry harder against the wall.

"She does care about me!!" Harry yelled back, making Louis scoff.

"For god sake Harry! She only cares about the next tabloid magazine she's in! You're smarter than this, least I thought you were! You're so blind, you can't even see that, when everyone else can. Are we not good enough Harry? Are we not good enough to be a part of Mr Harry Styles life? Because that's how me and the boys feel, when was the last time you spoke to them? Huh?!"

"Are you quite finished?" Harry said, tears, brimming but he pushes them back, not wanting to look weak in front of Louis.

"Just tell me, Harry?" Louis said, brokenly.

"I-I.....can't" Harry sighed, sadly. Louis cerulean eyes back to an angry, blazing blue.

"Why?! Why can't you just fucking tell me! Why all the bloody secrets? Just fucking tell me!" Louis shouted in Harry's face, holding him against the wall. Harry broke free from Louis' grasp and walked away, Louis just followed in anger.

"Fucking hell Harry. Tell me!!!" Louis shouted.

"I don't have to tell you anything!!" Harry shouted back turning to face Louis. That was the last straw. Louis lifted his hand and struck Harry's cheek. Harry fell to the ground and whimpered, clutching his once pale cheek that was now red with being slapped. Louis gasped at what he just did, he had no intention of hurting Harry in any way. He bent down and stroked Harry's arm.

"Haz, I'm-I'm so s-sorry" Louis stuttered out, still trying to make sense of what happened.

"Don't call me that! Don't touch me!" Harry screamed, pushing Louis away, Louis landing on his bum from the force. He was still shocked at his actions.

"Haz-"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Harry screamed before running upstairs into his room. He picked up a duffel bag, stuffing random pieces of clothes he could grab and shoving them in.

"Harry w-what are y-you doing?" Louis asked, walking into Harry's room, starting to tear up seeing his best mate, packing a bag of clothes.

"I'm done. I'm so fucking done!'

"No! Y-you can't leave. W-we have t-to talk a-about this!" Louis sobbed, trying to pull clothes from Harry's bag to know avail because Harry just pushed him out of the way and repacked them, He zipped up his bag and walked downstairs being followed by a sobbing Louis. He once again shrugged on his jacket and scarf, he shoved his car keys into his pocket, leaving his house keys in the bowl.

"Haz, y-you c-can't j-just g-g-go!" Louis sobbed, trying to pull the duffel bag away from Harry.

"I said, don't fucking call me that!" Harry seethed before leaving the flat, slamming the front door, driving to anywhere except that house.

Louis sobbed loudly, throwing what ever he could get his hands on, shoes, vases, plates...picture frames. He picked one up and it was the picture of him and Harry on their skiing holiday, that just made him cry even more, he slid down the living room wall, clutching the photo-frame close to his chest and crying, quietly to himself in the dead silent flat.

Harry drove to the first place he thought of, someone who will comfort him with any problems he faces. He drove to Liam's. He parked outside Liam's flat, he checked the time 9:32pm, least it's not too late.

He opened his car door and slammed it shut, getting his duffel bag out and walk to Liam's front door. He pressed the intercom waiting for Liam to answer.

"Hello? Who's that?" The Wolverhampton's boy's voice sounded.

"Hey-uh Liam...I-it's Harry. C-can I come I-in?" Harry stuttered out. There was some rustling in the background.

"Of course! I'll be down in 2!" Liam said before hanging up. It was merely 5 seconds and Liam opened the door to see a tear-stained Harry.

"Harry? What happened?" Liam asked, shocked, opening the door wider. Harry collapsed into the older lads strong arms.

"E-everyth-thing is a m-m-mess L-Liam!" Harry whispered. Liam rubbed Harry's trying to calm him down.

"Come on in and we'll talk" Liam said, pulling Harry out of the dreary night of London. Liam closed the door and took Harry's jacket from him to hang up, Harry kicked off his shoes at the door and dropped his duffel bag beside them. Liam guided Harry to the couch, while he went tot the kitchen to make tea.

He sat down, giving one mug to Harry.

"So, what's happened?" Liam asked, sipping his tea, once Harry was calmed down a bit.

"Me and Lou-Louis had a fight" Harry answered.

"Yeah I guessed that, since you normally speak to him about this kind of things"

"Well, I might as well tell someone" Harry said, he adjusted himself on Liam's sofa getting comfortable.

"Ok, I'll start with Caroline isn't my girlfriend"

"What?"

"She isn't my girlfriend. Modest! put me with her so sales will go up and more publicity for the band"

"Oh my god. Sorry about that mate" Liam said, apologetically.

"That's not all" harry said, drinking from his mug, Liam raising his eyebrow, questionably. "I'm not interested at all with that gender...I'm gay" Harry admitted, looking down at his mug that was resting on his lap.

"Are you serious?" Liam asked and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, he thought Liam would understand.

"Pretty serious...."

"Well, that's great mate. Thank you for telling me, that takes a lot of guts to tell someone something like that" Liam said, clapping Harry on the back.

"You're not bothered about the fact that I'm gay?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"No why would I be? Love is love, right? Now I feel this has something to do with Louis, am I right?" Liam asked, seriously. Harry nodded, sadly.

"Does he know? Did he not like it when you told him? Is that why you had a fight?"

"No, no....he doesn't know" Harry sipped his tea.

"So, what's going on?" Liam asked, confused.

"I-I've had...feelings? For Louis for a while"

"How long is a while?"

"Since The X Factor?" Harry answered.

"I knew it! I bloody knew it!" Liam said, happily.

"Knew what?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Come on, mate. It was obvious you fancied Louis" Liam shrugged.

"Anyway....He thinks I'm keeping things from him, he's right about that and he say's I'm not the same anymore. We got into a huge argument and he....hit me" Harry answered, feeling tears in his eyes.

"He hit you?" Liam asked, shock, Harry nodded.

"Come here, H" Liam said, placing his mug down and hugging Harry. Harry hugged him back but it wasn't Louis' hugs, nothing was like Louis' hug. He was thankful for Liam's protectiveness over him but he needed something. He need someone.

"H? You want to stay here tonight?" Liam asked, rubbing Harry shaking arm.

"I-if you don't m-mind?"

"Course I don't! I'm glad you told me" Liam whispered.

"I'm glad I told you too" Harry murmured, feeling sleepy from the amount of emotions he's been through tonight.

Harry set up his bag in Liam's guest bedroom, changing out of his jeans and a baggy white t-shirt into just his boxers. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, when he finished, he splashed some cold water on his face and looked at himself, hating himself. Why did he have to be gay? Why did he have to hide secrets? Why did he have to be in love with his best mate? Was it love? Was he really in love with Louis?

He dried his face with a towel and turned off the light and jumping into Liam's guest bed. Yes, Liam's. Not Harry's. Harry's bed was at home. That was at home with Louis. Harry some how got to sleep, surprisingly. He was sure as hell tired, maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

While Harry was enjoying at dreamless sleep, Louis was experiencing the utter hell of his heart-wrenching, sorrowful thoughts.

He shouted at Harry.

He hit Harry.

He hurt Harry.

He tried, oh he tried to call Harry and get him home but no success, Harry ignored him. Louis hurt his best mate, he made his beat mate walk out of his own home, not knowing where he was going, he just wanted to get away from Louis. Oh how Louis wanted to get away from himself, how could he hurt Harry? Harry is such a sweet, caring, loving boy and he hurt him. He will never forgive himself.

He was still on the floor, clutching the photo-frame to his chest, his cheeks red, flushed and tear stained, his hair messy from pulling at it in frustration, he clawed at his skin in anger. All in all, he was a mess. He was a mess without Harry, the worst thing about that was that Harry had only been gone for 2 hours 39 minutes and 14 seconds. Not that Louis counted or anything.

The time: 12:14am. He'd been sitting on the floor since Harry left. He had no idea where Harry was. What if something happened? What if he got into a car accident? What if someone else had hurt him?

He jumped out of his skin when his phone started to ring. He grabbed it, quickly and answered it without looking at the Caller ID.

"H-harry?"

"No? it's Liam"

"Oh.....um isn't it a bit late to be calling Liam?" Louis asked, adding a fake yawn for effect, wanting Liam to hang up in case Harry called and he was busy.

"Louis...it's about Harry"

"WHAT! Is he okay? Which hospital are you at?!" Louis screamed, trying to pull on his Vans.

"Louis. Louis, calm down. Harry's not in hospital. He's at my flat." Liam answered.

"Oh thank god! Is he-uh is he okay?" Louis said, pulling his shoes off again.

"He's sleeping"

"But...is he okay?"

"Louis, why the hell did he turn up to my flat, crying?"

"He was crying....." Louis said, starting to tear up himself.

"Yeah he was. He was a bloody mess, mind telling me what it was about?" Liam snapped.

"We....we had an ar-argument and th-things got out of h-hand and I...I..."

"You hit him"

"He told you....you have to believe me Liam, I would never hurt my Hazza. I-I don't know what happened, everything got too much and I lashed out. It will never happen again, I promise you!"

"It's not me you have to explain to"

"Can I come over then? So I can speak to him?" Louis asked, wiping away a tear.

"No, he's sleeping right now. Poor kid was exhausted" Louis felt even worse now.

"Come over tomorrow morning, maybe you can talk to him then"

"Okay, thank you so much Liam. Will you make sure he has a good sleep? So he doesn't have any nightmares or anything, since I'm not there....."

"Sure I will, goodnight Louis" Liam said, smile evident in his voice.

"Goodnight, Liam"

\--

 

"Was that the first ever fight you and Louis had?" Doctor Serrano asked, Harry who had being laying down on the red, leather couch.

"Yeah, the first of many" Harry confirmed with a nod of his head.

"You clearly hated fighting with Louis?" Harry looked at the Doctors hands, noticing a golden band on his left hand on his ring finger. He studied it for what seemed forever but hardly anytime at all.

"Well, Doctor Serrano do you like fighting with your wife, I'm assuming?" Harry asked.

"I hate it with a burning passion" Doctor Serrano answered.

"Fighting with the love of your life over stupid matters, matters that didn't mean a thing. You feel so heartbroken, guilty, sad, disappointed because if you only tried a bit harder you could prevent it"

"Harry? You know you are a very intelligent man. How old are you? 25?" Harry nodded. "Have you had many arguments?"

"Quite a few, mostly with either Louis or management"

"How long did you fight with Louis the first time?" Doctor Serrano asked.

"The first one was around five days or so"

\--


End file.
